


Hide and Seek: Drabbles

by batkondrat



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: AU - Vampires, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Небольшие отрывки о главных и второстепенных героях, которые требовали быть написанными и которые дают ответы на некоторые вопросы из основной истории.! Хронологический порядок не соблюден !





	1. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно треком Massive Attack - Angel.  
> POV Мэттью

Мы не виделись семь лет шесть месяцев двадцать три дня и восемь с половиной часов. Прошлый раз я искал его целых девять лет, и он выдержал их, хотя при встрече признался, что почти каждый день последние полгода уговаривал себя потерпеть еще один день, а на следующий — еще один. Я и не представлял, что он когда-нибудь станет таким искренним, говоря о своих чувствах ко мне.  
Я понял, что это он, едва он сделал два шага по асфальту, выйдя из машины — его шаги, как и его дыхание и сердцебиение, я узнаю из миллиарда других. Это без сомнений он, и внутри меня все опрокидывается от осознания, что сейчас он войдет в дом, что я снова почувствую его запах, прикоснусь к нему, почувствую его тепло...  
В прошлый раз мы полторы недели провели в постели, прерываясь только на сон и еду, после чего отправились на Бали и еще два с половиной месяца провели в обществе друг друга, наверстывая упущенное.  
Его шаги раздаются по крыльцу, я слышу, как он раскрывает дверь, и глубоко вдыхаю, надеясь почувствовать его запах, и по моей спине сбегает горячая волна, когда рецепторы его улавливают. Мое сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, и я не пытаюсь контролировать собственное состояние — сейчас мне это ни к чему, он и так прекрасно знает, как действует на меня, но вот он, напротив, совершенно спокоен, его сердцебиение медленное и размеренное, и я искренне восхищаюсь его выдержкой — еще до нашего расставания он не мог так контролировать себя.  
Он неспешно идет по коридору, а я уже полминуты смотрю в проход между коридором и гостиной, ожидая, когда же он, наконец, попадет в поле моего зрения.  
Он останавливается в проходе в расслабленной позе, небрежно скользя взглядом по мне, и только от этого я чувствую возбуждение. Невероятная выдержка, превосходное исполнение роли. Он был рожден для этого — для подобных ролей и игр, во время которых он с неподражаемым профессионализмом мучает, истязает и сводит с ума...  
Я, в отличие от него, ловлю взглядом каждую деталь, теперь уже не в силах даже пытаться изобразить схожее с его безразличие, и в очередной раз прихожу к мысли: ему чертовски идет бессмертие. Он прекрасней всех выдуманных божков древнего мира, идеальней любого идеала красоты, безупречней любого произведения искусства, и из всех миллиардов, живущих и живших на земле за последний восемьдесят один год, он выбрал меня. И неважно, что почти половину из этих лет я добивался от него взаимности. Все предыдущие годы моей жизни в ненависти и одиночестве стоили того, чтобы я дождался его.  
Он подходит ко мне, глядя в глаза гипнотизирующим, потемневшим взглядом, и садится на мои колени, а я не сразу решаюсь положить ладони на его бедра, но быстро теряю рассудок, вместе с нерешительностью, когда он берет мое лицо в ладони и влажно и жарко целует.  
Люблю, люблю, люблю, люблю, люблю...  
Это единственная мысль, которая имеется в моей голове, пока я вдыхаю его запах, чувствую его вкус на языке и каждым дюймом кожи лица и шеи ощущаю его тепло.  
Он срывает с нас одежду, и я ощущаю жар его тела, на мгновение расстраиваясь, что в этот раз ни зеркала, ни камеры, которая бы записала нашу встречу после такой долгой разлуки, нет, и все происходящее останется только в моей голове и только с одного ракурса — это первый раз, когда он сам вернулся ко мне, не дожидаясь, когда я найду его, и я бы хотел увидеть это со стороны еще не раз, но в следующую секунду я перестаю думать о том, что не подготовился к его приходу: мой член проталкивается в его тело, и я вижу на его лице чистое блаженство. За все эти минуты встречи — это первая искренняя эмоция на его лице. И она — бесценна.  
Возможно, я не настолько неудачлив, как изредка думаю — я замечаю движение краем зрения и вижу нас в отражении застекленной картины: вижу его спину и даже могу различить напрягающиеся от движений мускулы, вижу собственные руки на его ягодицах, и какое-то время не могу отвести взгляда от открывшегося мне вида, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь.  
Он снова целует меня, и я закрываю глаза, отчего обостряются все остальные чувства, и меня, волна за волной, накрывает им, вместе с его движениями на мне. Никто и никогда не сводил меня с ума так, как он, и если когда-нибудь он решит отказаться от меня, я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть его — я уничтожу все живое на этой чертовой планете, во всей проклятой Вселенной, чтобы мы остались только вдвоем. Я никогда — никогда — не отпущу его и не перестану бороться.  
Он тянет меня за волосы на затылке, и я запрокидываю голову, приоткрывая веки — он смотрит на меня таким взглядом, будто точно знает, о чем я думаю, и будто намеревается задушить меня только за эти мысли, и я не выдерживаю его натиска и кончаю, не смея закрыть глаза. Только после этого он разрывает зрительный контакт, зажмуриваясь, и вместе с движениями на моем члене, доводит себя рукой до оргазма.  
Он упирается лбом в мой лоб, остановившись, и какое-то время мы дышим одним воздухом, и это кружит голову не меньше оргазма. Мои ладони все еще на его влажной талии, он обнимает меня за шею, и я совсем не хочу отпускать его даже для того, чтобы он мог сесть или лечь рядом со мной, и потому обнимаю его — он податливо выгибается, прижимаясь к моей груди и открывая веки, встречая мой взгляд невыносимо близко.  
Ничуть не изменился, даже в тех деталях, которые изменить он в силах: я чувствую запах все того же одеколона, от его волос пахнет так же, как и в годы нашей совместной жизни; внешне — он тем более прежний, совсем не изменился с тех самых пор, когда я заметил его в супермаркете, но его взгляд... Он стал совершенно другим — и не только, когда он смотрит на меня. В нем проявилось и закрепилось то, о чем он, пожалуй, и не подозревал до своего перерождения и что очень долго отрицал в себе. И, господи боже, как эта маленькая деталь в нем заводит меня, особенно теперь, когда он пришел к гармонии с самим собой и стал настолько уверен в себе, что позволяет себе демонстрацию подобной слабости — еще лет тридцать пять назад он бы ни за что не пришел ко мне первым.  
Он отстраняется на пару дюймов и с ухмылкой разглядывает меня, и по моему телу снова пробегает горячая волна от этого выражения лица и от понимания, что в ближайшие лет тридцать он будет просыпаться и засыпать рядом со мной, пока снова не пожелает поиграть с нашими чувствами, встряхнуть их, заставив скучать друг по другу до бессонных ночей и физической необходимости присутствия друг друга.  
По его голосу и звучанию моего имени его голосом я скучал едва ли не сильней всего остального. И он это прекрасно знает, и, возможно, именно поэтому его глаза поблескивают задором, и он так довольно ухмыляется.  
– Ну, здравствуй, Мэттью...


	2. The Pawn

...В двери зашумел замок, и она приоткрылась, но тут же замерла на месте.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься бежать? – спокойно поинтересовался Мэттью, склонив голову набок.  
Крис вошел в собственную квартиру и прикрыл за собой дверь, с презрением, но и настороженностью глядя в глаза Мэттью, сидящего в кресле посреди его гостиной.  
– Вижу, ты, наконец, перестал изображать животное — прибрался в квартире, одеваться стал по-человечески.  
– Какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел Крис, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
– Пока ехал сюда, я все вспоминал наше длительное знакомство, – проигнорировав вопрос, чуть задумчивым тоном начал Мэттью. – Никак не пойму, ты ненавидишь меня или все-таки влюблен? Все пытаешься создать мне проблемы — явно же хочешь получить мое внимание. Так что я решил, что сегодня твой удачный день. Я тебя слушаю.  
– Тебе настолько понравился сюрприз, что ты соизволил поблагодарить меня за него лично? – усмехнулся Крис и скрестил руки на груди, изображая беспечность, хотя, конечно же, Мэттью прекрасно знал, как тот напряжен. – Наверное, безумно обидно, что твой питомец нашел нового хозяина?  
– Так это ревность? – приподнял бровь Мэттью, и Крис недовольно фыркнул:  
– Еще чего.  
– Выходит, ты никак не простишь мне смерть твоего питомца, – выделив последние слова интонацией, констатировал Мэттью. – Печальное положение дел — столько лет прошло, а ты так и не понял...  
– Ты не имел права! – рявкнул Крис, не сдержав маску безразличия и спокойствия.  
– Право у меня было, – ровным тоном возразил Мэттью, – и то, что он был твоим другом, ничего не меняет — и не поменяло бы ни для меня, ни для кого-то еще, кто мог бы оказаться на моем месте. Ты был не в состоянии контролировать свое милое кровожадное чудовище — тебе стоит винить себя в его смерти, а не перекладывать ответственность за случившееся на других. Странно, что ты до сих пор не пришел к этому выводу, и все эти годы пытаешься отомстить мне, пакостничая, точно непослушный ребенок, – чуть нахмурился Мэттью. – И это возвращает нас к теме моего визита. Ты развлекся?  
– Избавь меня от прелюдии и сделай уже то, зачем пришел, – недовольно ответил Крис, весь подобравшись, пусть и прекрасно знал, что не имел ни единого шанса в схватке против Мэттью — сдаваться без боя он не был намерен.  
– Я понимаю тебя, честно, – будто не услышав его, продолжил Мэттью. – После ста лет жизни начинаешь считать себя поистине бессмертным. Начинает казаться, что ты действительно неуязвим. Ты можешь все, но это не имеет значения, потому что ничто уже не вызывает тот адреналин, на который ты подсел, испытывая собственную неуязвимость. И ты ищешь новые возможности. Все через это проходят, – легко пожал плечами Мэттью и, поднявшись с кресла, подошел к компьютерному столу, на котором, помимо компьютерного хлама, лежала пластиковая карта. – Так что я понимаю тебя и твое желание развлечься. Но за все развлечения нужно платить, и это, – он пододвинул карту по столу в сторону Криса, – цена твоего. У тебя два часа на сборы, Сесил отвезет тебя в аэропорт и проследит, чтобы ты никуда не свернул. Я подустал от тебя и твоих игр — убил бы тебя, но Августа все еще питает к тебе нежность, и я ублажу ее в последний раз. Это мое единственное предупреждение, – подойдя ближе к Крису и заглянув в его глаза, произнес Мэттью. – Ты можешь считать себя неуязвимым, но что насчет твоей подруги и ее огромного потомства?  
– Не смей!.. – прошипел Крис, дернувшись, но тут же замер, когда Мэттью схватил его за горло и крепко сжал:  
– Не забывай свое место, – ледяным тоном процедил Мэттью. – Если ты еще хоть раз появишься на моем пути без моего прямого пожелания, если ты хотя бы попробуешь бросить мне вызов, если ты даже подумаешь о том, чтобы пересечься с Домиником, я обещаю тебе, ты и твоя подруга будете вместе наблюдать, как казнят ее огромную семью — одного за другим. А потом я убью ее на твоих глазах, но прежде всенепременно сообщу ей, кому она должна быть обязана за смерть своих детей и внуков. Достаточно живым чувствуешь себя сейчас? – холодно улыбнулся Мэттью. – Запомни это чувство, потому что в следующий раз это будет значить твою скорую смерть. Увидимся через сотню лет — остынь, поразмышляй о прожитых годах, но даже не думай появляться в Великобритании раньше этого срока, – он отпустил Криса и спокойно, не торопясь, направился к выходу. – Знаешь, что самое забавное для меня во всей этой ситуации? – он остановился в дверях, но Крис не обернулся и не стал отвечать. – Твоя ложь играла совсем недолго и даже наличие у него щенка почти ничего для меня не меняет — добавит пару лишних лет проблем, и только, а вот ты больше ни дня не сможешь таскаться за своей дорогой возлюбленной, пока она делает покупки, готовясь к очередному приезду семейства. Но самое главное — когда она умрет, тебя не будет рядом. И ты не сможешь прийти на похороны и попрощаться с ней. – Крис с ненавистью посмотрел на Мэттью, обернувшись, но он лишь расслабленно улыбнулся. – Это греет мне душу, – добавил он и вышел из квартиры, оставив дверь после себя открытой — на пороге тут же появился Сесил и занял выжидательную позицию, уставившись на взбешенного, но тихого Криса.


	3. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Доминик

Я стою у окна от потолка до пола и смотрю на открывшийся вид с двести двадцать первого этажа. Откровенно говоря, вид так себе — я почти ничего не вижу из-за дикой высоты, и даже остальные высотки города не кажутся такими уж высокими по сравнению с той, в которой нахожусь я.  
Кажется, я здесь уже тридцать пятый день. Или тридцать шестой? Мозг — даже с учетом, что я пытаюсь не думать об этом — выдает правильный ответ за мгновение: тридцать седьмой день. Умираю от скуки, запертый в клетку, готовый попытаться пробить чертово стекло, чтобы узнать, что же от меня останется, упади я с такой высоты. Помнится, он однажды едва не рассказал мне о последствиях. Стоило дослушать его. Но тогда я был напуган и не хотел знать, что бы с нами случилось, а сейчас этот тоненький голосок где-то на краю сознания то и дело предлагает: «Попробуй, попытайся. Посмотри, что будет».  
Я облизываю губы и, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, смотрю вниз. Даже если я разгонюсь — я вряд ли достигну улицы, прилегающей к зданию — скорее всего меня размажет по первым пятидесяти этажам, составляющим расширенную основу здания.  
Я прикрываю глаза и глубоко вздыхаю. Еще один день. Я подожду еще один день, а потом...  
Не знаю, что потом.  
Какого черта он так долго? Неужели и в самом деле не сможет отыскать? Как-то не верится — может, когда я только разрабатывал план, я действительно думал, что смогу спрятаться так, что он не найдет меня, но уже в момент расставания я был уверен, что его упрямство и вся сцена расставания простимулируют его. Возможно, я ошибся — я каждый день об этом думаю, и каждый раз эта мысль меня пугает. Что, если он не понял, чего я хотел? Что, если он в самом деле не поверил, насколько я хотел остаться в тот раз?  
Я снова и снова прогоняю в голове наше расставание, анализирую его последний взгляд, пытаюсь представить его мысли, едва я выскочил из дома, но ведь это же он — я представления не имею, на что он способен, когда дело касается чувств. Хоть бы он не возжелал убить меня за то, что сбежал, как и ублюдок, обративший его...  
Выйти на улицу и уставиться в объектив ближайшей камеры, пока он не объявится, что ли?..  
Игра в прятки интересна своей кульминацией — когда ты находишь спрятавшегося или когда тебя находят, но прятаться в течение девяти лет?..  
Я принимаюсь размеренно биться лбом о стекло перед собой, сопровождая каждый удар обещанием, что продержусь еще один день, одновременно с этим задаваясь вопросом, сколько нужно подобных легких ударов, чтобы стекло все же сдалось и разбилось. Наверняка же лет через десять хотя бы трещина появится?..  
Я придушу его. Я просто придушу его. Как можно так расслабиться?!  
А ведь он может преспокойно вести поиски из Лондона, каждый вечер проводя с друзьями, когда я, черт его дери, торчу в этой высотной тюрьме на голодной диете!  
Может, он наказать меня решил? За все прошлые годы? И даже не пытается искать меня? Что, если он и не думал искать, а я все это время, как распоследний кретин, таскаюсь по миру, избегая камер и бессмертных?  
Что, если это правда?..  
Я слышу, как открывается входная дверь квартиры, но не успеваю удивиться, какого черта это случилось, когда сенсор должен реагировать только на мою радужную оболочку глаза — мои ноги слабеют при очередном вдохе и мысли путаются, а я почти тут же чувствую объятие со спины и со стоном выдыхаю:  
– Наконец-то...  
Его объятие такое крепкое, что я не могу развернуться к нему лицом — а, возможно, он этого и не хочет — и я просто откидываю голову на его плечо, впутываясь пальцами в его волосы, прикрывая веки от наслаждения, когда он принимается жадно целовать и кусать мою шею, разрывая одежду на мне. Поскорей бы уже разобрался с ней, черт подери!..  
Он будто слышит мои мысли — я неожиданно для себя чувствую проникновение, грубое и резкое, и прижимаюсь щекой к прохладному стеклу, только теперь понимая, что уже не чувствую его спиной — он прижал меня к стеклу и держит одной рукой за плечо, а другой за бедро, заставляя выгнуться, и я спешу покориться, отставляя для него задницу. Он утробно рычит и вновь целует мою шею, пока я не поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и не впиваюсь в его губы. Поцелуй почти не выходит из-за его движений — мы больше дышим одним воздухом и кусаем друг друга, но и этого в данный момент достаточно. Главное — я чувствую его прикосновения, движения его члена в себе, вдыхаю его аромат — и сейчас больше мне не нужно.  
Все смазано, быстро, неуклюже, но до дурманящего, невыносимо приятно — и, пожалуй, все это стоило девяти лет ожиданий. Кажется, такого секса, настолько преисполненного наслаждением от первого его прикосновения до момента оргазма, у нас прежде не было. Даже, кажется, первый мой секс после обращения не был таким.  
Мы все еще стоим у окна, он прижимает меня к стеклу, практически повиснув на мне и уткнувшись лицом в шею, тяжело дыша, но все так же крепко обнимая, будто боится, что я исчезну, и я довольно улыбаюсь. Наконец-то, он вновь опасается потерять меня.  
– Нашел, – бормочет он в мое плечо, и я устало смеюсь, перебирая пряди его волос на затылке.  
– Почему так долго?  
Он приподнимает голову с моего плеча и заглядывает в глаза, но ничего не отвечает, будто просто рассматривает меня, вновь отыскивая изменения, которых не может быть.  
– Я скучал, – шепчу я, глядя в его глаза, – едва с ума...  
Он не дает закончить, приникая губами к моим, и в этот раз поцелуй выходит — чувственным и глубоким. Он даже позволяет мне развернуться в объятиях, но на секунду я выпадаю из общего настроения и представляю, что целый город может видеть мою задницу в окно — а до этого любой мог увидеть мой член и лицо в момент оргазма, знай он, куда смотреть. Но это быстро перестает волновать меня, и я полностью переключаюсь на происходящее.  
Мэттью завершает поцелуй и вновь разглядывает меня, а я замечаю неуверенность в его взгляде и это удивляет ровно до того момента, как он озвучивает свои мысли:  
– Останешься? – чуть слышно спрашивает он, посмотрев в мои глаза, и я чуть улыбаюсь.  
– Боишься, что снова сбегу ранним утром?  
Он молчит, но вдруг вновь позволяет себе искренность, едва заметно кивая.  
– Останусь, – заверяю его я, но он только нервно облизывает губы.  
– Надолго?  
Я усмехаюсь и коротко целую его:  
– Я дам знать, если решу вновь спрятаться — пока я даже думать о разлуке не желаю.  
Он, наконец, улыбается, и я провожу ладонью по его чуть влажным у корней волосам, теперь уже и сам с жадностью разглядывая его лицо — не ради попытки найти что-то новое в его чертах — просто потому что могу и давно этого не делал.  
Перед глазами проносятся воспоминания нашей совместной жизни, от начала, когда я люто ненавидел его, до последних дней перед расставанием, когда мы были милей пары Дэниела с Мо, и я чувствую острое желание поскорей вернуться в эту совместную жизнь с пробуждениями рядом с ним, с его масштабностью во время охоты, с его присутствием рядом, с нашим сексом... С нашим пониманием друг друга с полуслова.  
Я опускаю ладони на его задницу, чуть сжав ягодицы, и скольжу ниже, неожиданно для него приподнимая его и усаживая на свою талию — он без промедлений обхватывает меня ногами, и это слегка удивляет меня. Я не был уверен, что он позволит мне нечто подобное — даже после стольких лет и даже после долгой разлуки.  
– Разочарован? – будто заметив мое замешательство, спрашивает он, пока я несу его к постели.  
– Удивлен, – качаю головой я, и Мэттью поджимает губы, а я роняю его на кровать и нависаю над ним.  
– В хорошем или плохом смысле?  
– Просто удивлен, – пожимаю плечами я. – Хотя сейчас, вспоминая Мальдивы и Ливиньо, пожалуй, нет, не удивлен, – улыбаюсь я, и Мэттью заметно расслабляется подо мной, чуть улыбнувшись. Видеть его таким уязвимым и открытым необычно, но приятно. Как бы ни изменилась моя жизнь и мое отношение к миру и людям, я все так же страстно желаю эмоциональной связи с другим живым существом, и видеть, что Мэттью готов открыться и впустить — невероятно радует. Если до своего последнего ухода я не желал уходить, потому что мне было удобно и меня все устраивало, то сейчас, когда ко всему этому добавится то, о чем он так осторожно говорил в своей прощальной речи, я совсем не уверен, что в ближайшие лет сто пожелаю расстаться с ним...


	4. Bloodbath

Августа вошла в гостиную и быстрым взглядом оглядела горы трупов и перепачканные кровью стены некогда вполне презентабельной комнаты, обставленной со вкусом — в этом был весь Мэттью, он никогда не позволял себе безвкусицу в доме. Он сидел в кресле посреди кровавого моря и островков из останков тел, держа в руке стакан с виски, и Августа едва сдержалась от демонстрации удивления, которое испытывала — она ни разу не видела, чтобы Мэттью был хоть сколько-нибудь испачкан человеческой кровью после убийств, но сейчас он будто только вышел из кровавого душа. Он совсем не шевелился, пустым взглядом глядя в пространство, и Августа мысленно чертыхнулась, поняв, что эта картина надолго задержится в ее памяти.  
Наплевав на аккуратность — она в любом случае не смогла бы дойти до Мэттью, не испачкавшись в крови — Августа подошла к дивану, стоящему рядом с креслом Мэттью, и тихо опустилась в него, тут же мысленно чертыхнувшись — обивка дивана была насквозь пропитана кровью.  
– Он нашел себе мальчишку, – убитым голосом произнес Мэттью, крепче сжимая стакан в руке. – Я ненадолго оставил его, и он нашел себе какого-то щенка. – Стакан в его руке треснул, расплескивая содержимое, тут же смешавшееся с кровью Мэттью от порезов, но он только медленно раскрыл ладонь и без интереса посмотрел на раны, а Августа отметила легкое подрагивание пальцев. – Я снова остался ни с чем, – грустно усмехнулся Мэттью и без всякой осторожности достал осколки стекла из ран. – Он такой невинный, юный, наивный — я проигрываю по всем параметрам.  
– Жалость к себе тебя не красит, – заметила Августа и поднялась с дивана, направившись к бару.  
– Я устал быть гордым. Устал притворяться, что мне все нипочем, что меня не задевает его безразличие и восприятие меня монстром — я устал от всего этого. Я хочу... – он оборвал себя и покачал головой, тяжело вздыхая.  
– Тогда какого черта ты сказал ему, что тебе никто не интересен? – недовольно спросила Августа, возвращаясь с двумя стаканами и бутылкой виски к дивану. – Ты сам убедил его, что тебе на него плевать. – Она разлила виски по стаканам и протянула один из них Мэттью.  
– Тогда это было неважно — он почти открыто ненавидел меня, – ответил он, приняв стакан. – Я не думал, что он решится на отношения с человеком.  
– Скажи ему сейчас.  
– Сейчас? – усмехнулся Мэттью. – Когда рядом с ним невинное создание, в жизни убивавшее лишь мух? Тот, кто ни разу не обидел его, кто не делал что-то против его желания? Я даже не представляю, в чью пользу будет выбор Доминика, – фыркнул он и сделал глоток виски.  
– Мальчишка ему надоест, – с уверенностью заявила Августа после нескольких секунд размышлений. – Наивность и невинность — это замечательно, пока это в новинку, но это приедается. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что Доминик слишком изменился, чтобы надолго увлечься кем-то таким.  
– Он давно мечтал об этом.  
– Тебе ли не знать, насколько мечты далеки от реальности.  
Мэттью молча кивнул, но вряд ли в самом деле был согласен со словами Августы — скорее всего он просто не слышал, что она сказала.  
– Я все сижу и представляю, как они занимаются сексом в его постели — в постели, которая, как я думал, уже стала моей. Я думал, что у нас все хорошо. Я искренне был уверен в этом.  
– И что ты будешь делать? – проигнорировав его слова, спросила Августа.  
– А что я могу? – пожал плечами Мэттью и устало откинулся на спинку кресла, поставив стакан виски на подлокотник.  
Августа окинула его удивленным взглядом.  
– Ты шутишь, верно? Если это минутная слабость — она затянулась. Возьми себя в руки, дорогой. Приведи себя в порядок и езжай к нему — ты лучше любого, тем более какого-то невинного юнца, знаешь своего беглеца — так езжай к нему и действуй. Ты столько лет воюешь с ним — он ввел тяжелую артиллерию, и ты тут же решил отступить? С каких пор тебя так легко напугать?  
– Ты не понимаешь...  
– Я много чего не понимаю, – прервала его Августа, – до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты решился обратить его. Долго не понимала, зачем ты все эти годы бегал за ним по всему миру. Но знаешь, что я понимаю и вижу? Что с его появлением ты изменился — ты никогда, за все время, что я тебя знаю, не казался мне таким живым. От погони за Филлипом ты почему-то не уставал — неужели здесь на финише награда меньше?  
– Не приплетай Филлипа, – закатил глаза Мэттью, но Августа покачала головой:  
– Но это правда. Сколько столетий ты гонялся за ним? А здесь прошло двадцать лет — и ты устал?  
– Двадцать шесть, – поправил Мэттью, но Августа лишь отмахнулась.  
– Возьми себя в руки, – повторила она. – И сделай что-нибудь: или продолжай добиваться его, или оставь в покое и забудь.  
Мэттью в ответ на ее слова сжал челюсти так, что Августа на мгновение испугалась, что он набросится на нее и разорвет как всех тех жертв, чьи изуродованные останки все еще валялись на полу гостиной.  
– В таком случае, – тихо продолжила она, – я не понимаю, почему ты все еще здесь.  
Мэттью резко встал — так неожиданно, что Августа вздрогнула, и Мэттью ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на нее, и вышел из гостиной, не сказав ни слова. Он поднялся на второй этаж, и Августа вздохнула, вновь обратив внимание, что обивка дивана насквозь пропитана кровью, как теперь и ее брюки, и едва сдержала расстроенный стон — жаловаться сейчас было бы большой ошибкой. Мэттью не убил бы ее — по крайней мере, Августа все еще надеялась на это, хотя ее неприкосновенность явно пошатнулась после предложения забыть Доминика — но кто знал, на что еще сейчас был способен Мэттью. Проверять Августа не была намерена, а потому достала телефон и набрала сообщение Вивиану, чтобы он привез ей сменную одежду. Она отложила телефон и сделала глоток виски, подумав, что ей пора расстаться и с Вивианом и с Луи — они уделяли больше времени друг другу, нежели ей. Знакомить их было большой ошибкой, но ведь она думала, что это подстегнет обоих, и они станут с большим рвением пытаться угодить ей. Большая ошибка. Она бы даже не удивилась, если бы выяснилось, что она оторвала их друг от друга своей просьбой, но, раз уж им плевать на нее — ей на них и подавно. Возможно, она даже убьет их — будет интересно посмотреть, как один из них будет рыдать над телом другого. Пожалуй, Вивиан будет первым — Луи куда более ранимый, у него наверняка случится истерика от мертвого тела любовника перед собой.  
Августа просидела на диване, потягивая виски, до самого звонка в дверь, но поднялась только спустя пару минут после, чтобы Вивиан не увидел ее и беспорядок в доме — ей не хотелось пугать его раньше времени. Когда она вернулась в гостиную, Мэттью уже был там — в чистой одежде, без следов крови на теле или в волосах.  
– Не думал, что задержишься так надолго, – произнес он.  
– Позволишь занять ванную? – спросила она, проигнорировав его замечание.  
– Пожалуйста, – пожал плечами Мэттью и добавил: – Скоро приедут уборщики Хоуп.  
– Я к этому моменту уже уеду, – пообещала она. – Ты тоже уезжаешь?  
– Да, – чуть улыбнулся Мэттью. – Полагаю, Доминик безумно напуган моим исчезновением и молчанием — наверняка ждет, что я наброшусь на щенка из-за ближайшего угла, – усмехнулся он. – Будет забавно увидеть его реакцию на мое появление в его доме. Счастливо оставаться, – попрощался он и направился к выходу, мурлыча себе под нос. Августа проследила за ним, пока он не исчез из вида, и покачала головой. Она никогда не поймет, что он нашел в заносчивом ублюдке, который то и дело вытирал ноги о Мэттью и его чувства, но, возможно, в этом был весь Мэттью — с Филлипом у него тоже были нездоровые отношения. Она опомнилась, когда закрылась входная дверь, и направилась в ванную комнату...


	5. MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Мэттью  
> Небольшое предупреждение (на всякий случай): в тексте описывается агония Доминика во время обращения.

**_6 сентября 2009 года_ **

_День с утра не задался. Пожалуй, стоило дважды подумать, прежде чем соглашаться на костюмированную вечеринку Августы. Как только я вошел в зал ее особняка, я понял, что мне там не место — не сегодня. Не в годовщину смерти Элеонор. Я должен был быть в Дерби в этот день, должен был почтить ее память — мне точно не стоило посещать место, где творился разврат, хотя Элеонор вряд ли была бы против подобного моего времяпрепровождения, возможно, она бы даже посчитала это хорошим знаком. Она могла бы решить, что я, наконец, перестаю так сильно держаться за прошлое. Но это неправда. Правда куда банальней — я все еще не могу посетить ее склеп, как и все прошлые годы со столетней годовщины. Я просто не могу. Не знаю, как войду туда, как посмотрю на надгробье. Мне кажется, я почувствую ее укоряющий взгляд, едва войдя внутрь, услышу ее осуждающий голос, напоминающий мне, что я так и не сдержал данное ей обещание. Я бы так этого хотел, но каждый раз, думая о том, чтобы бросить попытки отыскать Филлипа, я вижу его лицо перед собой, слышу его голос, с отвращением говорящий мне, что я — ничто, всегда был ничем и таковым останусь._

_Я иногда все еще задаюсь вопросом, простила бы Элеонор мне все эти годы, если бы знала всю правду? Наверняка простила бы, но сказала бы, что я трачу время впустую, что оно того не стоит — что Филлип не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него свои годы. Но если у меня что-то и есть, так это время. И однажды я найду его, загляну в его глаза, и он поймет, что смотрит на своего Господа Бога, и, возможно, раскается и пожалеет обо всех тех унижениях, через которые он протащил меня. Я мечтаю об этом дне и возможности оставить его в прошлом, не могу дождаться, когда вздохну спокойно, но после сегодняшних событий наступление этого момента, вероятно, отложится на неопределенное время, что совсем меня не радует. С другой стороны, нынешнее положение дел меня немало интригует, но обо всем по порядку._

_На вечеринке Августы присутствовали Виктор с Плутом. Я искренне не понимаю желание Виктора оставить при себе этого нахального, невежественного, омерзительного мальчишку, для которого Виктор — всего лишь золотой билет в обеспеченное бессмертие. У него было так много протеже, которые действительно любили его, но он выбрал того, кто едва ли не отвращение к нему испытывает — я видел взгляды мальчишки, которые он бросает на Виктора, когда думает, что никто на него не смотрит. Он не чувствует даже малейшей симпатии или уважения, но Виктор так слеп, что ничего не замечает, и я не смог промолчать сегодня, как и в тот день, когда узнал, что он обратил мальчишку. Плут услышал наш разговор и устроил сцену, бросаясь смехотворными заявлениями, будто бы я говорил все из ревности и хотел разрушить их «счастье». Виктор занял его позицию, и я не поверил в происходящее — мы с ним почти ровесники, но он позволил мальчишке настолько одурачить себя. До сих пор не понимаю, как это возможно. Я попытался достучаться до здравого смысла Виктора, но он вскинулся на меня, и в тот момент я решил, что отныне не стану вмешиваться в их дела, пусть Виктор дорог мне, но я больше не желаю слышать от него оскорбления, и если ему хочется выставить себя кретином — я не стану ему мешать._

_После этого находиться на вечеринке мне и вовсе расхотелось, и я покинул ее. Возможно, все это лишь случайность — череда случайностей, а, возможно, во Вселенной все же существует порядок, и все происходит строго по плану, и то, что я решил зайти именно в тот супермаркет, было давно предопределено. Как бы там ни было, едва я оказался внутри, я заметил восхитительный аромат крови, смешавшийся с запахом фруктов, у которых стоял его обладатель, что только выгодней оттенило его собственный аромат. Возможно, мне стоило снова заняться парфюмерией — только чтобы воссоздать этот запах, дополненный нотками фруктов, и всегда иметь его при себе._

_Мужчина, чей аромат привлек меня, казался раздраженным: хмурый взгляд, поджатые губы, резкие движения, но это не помешало мне насладиться его почти идеальной красотой. Таких, как он, сразу хочется запечатлеть на холсте — пожалуй, мне в самом деле стоит это сделать, хотя в ближайшем будущем я вряд ли смогу надолго уединяться с холстом — для его портрета понадобится немало времени, спешить в случае с ним нельзя определенно, но теперь времени на это не будет._

_Я не был голоден, уже был спокоен после ссоры с Виктором и убивать ради убийства мне не хотелось — мне просто понравился этот аромат, и я намеревался насладиться им и потому проследил за мужчиной до самого его дома, став свидетелем довольно банальной сцены расставания. Откровенно говоря, произошедшее было мне на руку — люди в паре не всегда охотно идут на физический контакт, а мне не хотелось набрасываться на него из-за угла — мне хотелось, чтобы все было по обоюдному согласию, чтобы к его повседневному аромату не примешивался страх — это было бы совсем некстати._

_Мне понравились его самообладание и решительность, которые он проявил во время расставания, и удивил его выбор — изменник тянул едва ли на четыре балла, тогда как моя жертва — на девять, не меньше. Быть может, его бывший чувствовал эту разницу и подозревал, что ему изменяют — потому и изменял сам. Люди, едва чувствующие неуверенность в себе, совершают глупости, и иногда они непростительны. Но, опять же, мне это было только на руку, и я, узнав, где смогу встретить Доминика — к тому моменту, благодаря его бывшему, я уже знал его имя — отправился домой переодеться. Знакомиться с ним в нелепом наряде не было никакого желания — я надеялся произвести приятное впечатление, хотел понравиться ему, чтобы шансы уединиться с ним повысились._

_Я уже был в баре, когда Доминик вошел внутрь и занял один из столиков — мне даже захотелось подсесть к нему, не дожидаясь его друга, но я отказался от этой мысли, решив дать ему возможность выговориться близкому человеку без свидетелей — освободиться от груза, чтобы он легче шел на контакт. В целом, тактика сработала — он высказался, но принялся жалеть себя, что было предсказуемо, но совсем меня не устраивало — слушать это было неинтересно, и я вмешался в их разговор._

_Он узнал меня, когда я представился. Еще одна приятная деталь его личности, наряду с самообладанием и решительностью — он внимателен. И, как оказалось, весьма остер на язык, и это тоже мне понравилось — даже больше, чем просто понравилось — его дерзкие комментарии ни больше ни меньше возбуждали меня. Со мной давно никто так не говорил — даже в присутствии Виктора Плут выбирал выражения, опасаясь меня, не говоря уже о смертных, с которыми я имел дело: все они были либо моими жертвами, либо подчиненными, и никто из них не позволял себе того, что позволял Доминик. Я будто вышел из подвала с затхлым воздухом в морозный свежий день. Невероятное ощущение._

_Его друг вскоре оставил нас — он наблюдал за нами до самого ухода, и его взгляды и улыбки убеждали меня, что я на верном пути, и что Доминику я нравился — не то, чтобы я не замечал этого сам, но подтверждение от того, кто знал Доминика лучше, было неплохим дополнением к собственной уверенности. Сам Доминик заметил отсутствие друга лишь спустя полчаса и тут же засобирался домой, будто осознав, что не может доверять себе, и заявил, что не намерен «трахаться» со мной, будто это действительно могло изменить мои планы на него. Но люди после расставания, тем более расставания из-за измены, весьма уязвимы и ими легко манипулировать — кому не хотелось отплатить за нанесенную обиду той же монетой?  И Доминик в очередной раз доказал, что люди предсказуемы: он не стал упорствовать, когда я предложил проводить его, не стал возражать, когда я обнял его за талию, он сам предложил войти, когда мы дошли до его дома..._

_Во время этой небольшой прогулки я решил, что и вовсе не стану убивать его — это было бы кощунством, да и просто неблагодарностью — после того, как он, сам того не зная, встряхнул меня своей дерзостью. Я даже подумал продолжить знакомство с ним — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока чувство новизны не пройдет._

_Он поцеловал меня, едва мы переступили порог его дома. Он был таким жадным, нетерпеливым — вероятно, его бывший в последнее время вниманием его не баловал, тем более в спальне: его тело отзывалось на каждое прикосновение, на каждый мой поцелуй — и его эмоции не были наигранными в отличие от всех тех, кто в последнее время бывал в моей постели, и это тоже приятно удивляло. Похоже, он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя желанным и будто в благодарность отдавался без остатка — я был доволен тем, что стал свидетелем подобной для меня редкости. Глядя в его темные от наслаждения глаза, слушая его стоны, сопровождающие мои движения в его теле, я уже знал, что не отпущу его, пока он будет таким, как в этот вечер: дерзким, искренним и настолько жаждущим меня._

_Мне безумно хотелось продлить наше удовольствие, и это было бы возможно, не будь его нервная система такой несовершенной — с другой стороны, я стал свидетелем его невероятного оргазма, он даже подействовал на мой собственный оргазм, усилив его._

_Лежа рядом с ним после, я пришел к выводу, что Доминик — до странного необычный человек. С ним все было иначе, и мне определенно не стоило ограничиваться одной ночью. Я даже подумал, что мог бы обратить его, если и дальше все будет так хорошо, как сегодня. Мысль показалась здравой, пусть и поспешной. Я устал от Виктора и его слепоты. Устал от Августы и ее любовных интрижек. Устал от познавшего гармонию Дэниела, ставшего от этого невыносимо скучным. Я устал от всех своих старых друзей и знакомых, а тем более — от людей, пытающихся выклянчить у меня бессмертие. Новообращенный Доминик помог бы отвлечься от всего этого и, возможно, даже дать возможность соскучиться, пока я был бы занят его обучением, помощью в приспособлении к новой жизни. Да и кто знал наверняка, что все на этом закончится? Мне нравилась мысль о компаньоне — таком, который будет искренен со мной, кто не станет пресмыкаться. Равном мне._

_Доминик отвлек меня от размышлений, перевернувшись на бок и отвернувшись от меня, и я не сдержал желания прикоснуться к его горячей и влажной спине, подумав, что был бы совершенно не против просыпаться рядом с таким, как он, каждое утро. И даже стал надеяться, что все сложится именно так, как я только что себе представил. Необычная сентиментальность для меня, но, опять же, весь вечер с Домиником был необычным._

_А дальше случилось очень странное — он прошептал, что хотел бы, чтобы эта ночь стала последней. Не припомню, чтобы я слышал подобные слова после секса, но не удержался от вопроса, который задавал множество раз, пусть и совсем с другими намерениями. И он ответил, что хотел бы провести свои последние секунды в моих объятиях. Наверное, даже если бы я намеревался убить его после его ответа — я бы не смог, услышав такое обезоруживающее признание._

_Быть может, его желание переспать со мной не было продиктовано лишь жаждой мести, быть может, его слова в баре, что он считал меня красивым, не были просто словами, и он в самом деле испытывал симпатию. Я был бы совершенно не против, если бы все это оказалось правдой._

_Сантименты подействовали на меня, и я обнял его, а он неожиданно развернулся в объятии и поцеловал меня — так отчаянно, цепляясь за меня, будто точно знал, почему я задавал такой вопрос тем, с кем только что переспал, но я был совершенно уверен, что мы с ним никогда прежде не встречались, и вероятность, что он что-то знал обо мне, была сведена к нулю. И все же целую секунду я был абсолютно растерян, но мгновение спустя мысли, которые крутились в моей голове до нашего короткого диалога, вернулись, и я красочно представил возможное будущее, и оно казалось лишь светлей после его признания. И это было восхитительно — в самом деле. В представленном будущем я был счастлив, свободен и спокоен — я даже смерти Филлипа не желал так сильно, как того, чтобы это будущее стало реальностью. Я никогда прежде не грезил о светлом будущем, никогда не представлял ничего подобного, меня никогда не тяготило мое одиночество, но едва эта картина возникла в моей голове — я не смог отринуть ее и вдруг почувствовал угнетающую пустоту и даже ужас от той жизни, которую вел до сегодняшнего дня. И я решил, что любым способом воплощу представленную картину в реальность — я целовал Доминика и уже составлял план по его завоеванию, чтобы шаг за шагом приблизиться к увиденному в моем воображении._

_В какой-то момент Доминик оттолкнул меня и зашелся в кашле, и только тогда я почувствовал этот привкус во рту. Сам того не желая, я дал ему свой яд в поцелуе и даже не заметил этого. Нет, я хотел, чтобы все закончилось именно так, но в отдаленной перспективе, когда он будет готов к этому и сам захочет провести со мной остаток вечности._

_Я смотрел на задыхающегося Доминика, понимая, что теперь уже поздно что-то менять, и мне придется столкнуться с теми или иными последствиями, но возможность, что все будет именно так, как я представил, никуда не делась, так что я был намерен использовать все шансы, чтобы получить то, что так сильно возжелал._

_Доминик попытался встать, царапая свое горло, и я остановил его, заставляя лечь обратно на подушки — он стал сопротивляться и пинаться, но он никогда не будет в состоянии побороть меня, и уж тем более не когда мой яд растекался по его венам. Очень скоро ему стало не до попыток высвободиться — его взгляд расфокусировался, дыхание участилось вместе с сердцебиением, и я отпустил его, сев рядом и не сводя с него взгляда. Я много раз был свидетелем обращения, но никогда не чувствовал подобного волнения — наверное, так чувствуют себя родители, впервые беря в руки свое дитя. Я чувствовал себя творцом — ни одна картина, ни одно музыкальное произведение, написанные мной, не вызывали подобных эмоций. Без сомнений, это был лучший момент в моей жизни, и вряд ли он когда-нибудь повторится..._

_Через пару минут Доминик потерял сознание, но его сердце продолжало быстро колотиться — уже было сложно отличить один удар от другого, а его дыхание давно стало поверхностным и вряд ли хоть сколько-нибудь помогало ему. Я стал ждать, в какую часть мозга яд проникнет раньше, и что остановится первым. Выиграло сердце — его удары резко снизились в частоте, и вскоре вовсе прекратились на фоне тяжелого, хриплого дыхания, пока и оно не завершилось слабым, едва заметным последним выдохом в завершившейся человеческой жизни Доминика._

_Я принялся считать секунды, вдруг испугавшись, что его организм не выдержит обращения — это было маловероятно в его возрасте, но, тем не менее, возможность существовала, и каждая проходившая секунда неумолимо приближала ее, но спустя семь секунд его сердечные мышцы сократились — без единого намека на то, каким слабым казалось сердце в последние секунды его человеческой жизни, и после двух ударов восстановилось и дыхание — ровное и глубокое, а к коже Доминика вернулся естественный цвет, и лицо перестало казаться осунувшимся и безжизненным. Царапины, оставленные им самим на горле и груди медленно исчезли, не оставляя за собой ни следа, его глаза под веками двигались, будто ему что-то снилось, и я улыбнулся, отметив, что его аромат едва уловимо изменился — в нем появился до боли знакомый мне оттенок. Доминик совсем немного, буквально на тысячную долю от его собственного аромата, пах мной — я и не думал, что это может быть так приятно — осознавать, что крохотная частица меня всегда будет присутствовать в нем._

_Он все еще спит, когда я пишу эти строки, и проспит еще долго, а я уже в нетерпении. Не могу дождаться, когда он проснется, и я смогу вместе с ним начать новую главу жизни — его и моей собственной. День с утра не задался, но я рад, что он закончился так, как закончился — я впервые за долгое время смотрю в будущее с надеждой. Элеонор гордилась бы мной..._


	6. Ледяной душ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Самый "ленивый" кусочек, но очень важный в повествовании. Долго думала, стоило ли открывать такую карту, как возраст мистера Беллами, но в итоге решилась. Все же отношения в паре изменились и все такое...  
> POV Доминик

Я сижу в его кабинете и листаю один из многих дневников, прочитывая отдельные моменты полюбившегося мне отрезка его жизни. Не сказать, что хоть один период его жизни был скучным или неинтересным для меня, но все же у меня имелись свои фавориты: крохотное происшествие и неудачная охота в начале его жизни после перерождения, приведшая к Великому лондонскому пожару — конечно, ему было плевать на известность Потрошителя, когда он был причиной события такого масштаба; встреча со мной и объяснение его поступка; первые пять совместных с ним лет, из которых я узнал, что Мэттью может залихватски ругаться — он поносил меня на страницах дневников такими выражениями, каких я никогда не слышал из его уст; те несколько дней, когда он уже знал, где жил Филлип и готовился к встрече с ним, и его казнь — это каждый раз я читаю с упоением, и, пожалуй, эти страницы мне никогда не надоедят; наш отдых на Мальдивах, который оказался памятным для нас обоих, когда он едва не признался мне в чувствах во время секса — за все те годы ближе к признанию он был только в день тридцать пятой годовщины моего обращения; и расставание, когда он был ошеломлен моим предложением найти себя — он едва вынес те две недели форы, которые всегда давал мне. Я ничего не мог поделать с тем, что большинство любимых моментов были связаны с нашими отношениями, но, думаю, все дело в том, что шел лишь пятый месяц с момента, как он отыскал меня, и наши отношения приняли совершенно иной вид — мы, как два влюбленных подростка, что забавно, учитывая, сколько нам лет.  
Я раскуриваю сигару, которую взял с собой из библиотеки, и потягиваю виски, в очередной раз перечитывая его самолюбование, когда он подводит итоги Великого лондонского пожара, уже понимая, что одна лишь неудачная охота, небольшое недоразумение — и он запечатлел себя в истории не только Великобритании, но и всего мира. Подобные его размышления и нахваливания самого себя одновременно и забавны и умилительны — никак иначе к его детскому восторгу от занятого места в истории относиться не выходит.  
Неожиданно, меня выдергивают из красочных описаний понесенных потерь и количестве жертв резким писком и молниеносным движением захлопнувшихся металлических ставней, закрывших шкаф с дневниками — я едва не подскочил из кресла от неожиданности. Хотя вряд ли то, что закрыло шкаф можно назвать ставнями — скорее две половины толстенной стены, но и дальше размышлять на тему, что это было и почему случилось, не приходится — на меня обрушивается ледяной дождь, и я инстинктивно прижимаю к себе дневник и закрываю его собой, все же подскакивая с кресла и торопясь к выходу из кабинета. Но не тут-то было — двери заблокированы похожей металлической стеной, как и окна, и я понимаю, что я в ловушке, и что помимо ледяного дождя заработала вентиляция, отчего кислорода в кабинете с каждой секундой становилось все меньше. Не то чтобы это было проблемой, но отсутствие возможности дышать никогда мне не нравилось.  
– Мэттью! – кричу я, стуча по металлической стене, где прежде была дверь, и слышу его приглушенные шаги. – Мэттью, вытащи меня отсюда!  
Через пару мгновений дождь заканчивается, и стена, блокирующая дверь, отъезжает в сторону, а я встречаюсь взглядом с ошеломленным Мэттью.  
– Помнится, ты говорил, что тебе плевать, если сгорят твои дневники, – сдув холодную каплю с носа и облизнув мокрые губы, произношу я и протягиваю ему дневник — в его руках он явно будет суше, нежели в моих — я, кажется, промок насквозь.  
– Я надеялся, это исключит твою попытку сжечь их, – хмурится Мэттью, взяв дневник и внимательно оглядев его, и меня его слова и осмотр дневника немало задевают.  
– Я курил сигару, – направляясь к нашей спальне, заявляю я. – Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я могу их сжечь? – оглядываясь на него, оскорбленно спрашиваю я, но не дожидаюсь ответа и вхожу в спальню, принимаясь переодеваться.  
Мэттью входит следом, держа в руках дневник, и молча наблюдает за мной.  
– Я бы никогда так не поступил с тобой, даже в те годы! – Под «теми годами» мы оба подразумеваем десятилетия моей ненависти к нему, которые ни он, ни я стараемся не упоминать лишний раз, но сейчас я раздражен и обижен его замечанием, а потому не особенно слежу за речью. – Поверить не могу, что ты настолько мне не доверяешь!  
– Если бы не доверял — не позволил бы увидеть записи, связанные с тобой, – тихо заметил он, положив дневник на тумбу у кровати.  
Я смотрю на него, замерев, и вздыхаю, понимая, что задел его ничуть не меньше.  
– Прости, – качаю головой я, собирая в кучу мокрые вещи.  
Он ничего не отвечает, а его ладонь ложится на мою влажную обнаженную поясницу, и я выпрямляюсь, вновь встречая его взгляд.  
– Набрать ванну, чтобы ты согрелся? – чуть улыбается он — лукавый взгляд выдает его, но я делаю вид, что ничего не заметил, и легко улыбаюсь, кивая:  
– Да, пожалуйста.  
Он выходит из спальни, и я бросаю ему вдогонку, не выдержав:  
– И не делай вид, будто обо мне заботишься, а не трахнуть в ванне желаешь!  
– Я даже и не думал! – наигранно оскорбленно отзывается он, и я смеюсь:  
– Да... как же... – и заканчиваю ласковым тоном: – мерзавец.


	7. Не вместе

Мэттью представления не имел, зачем приехал к Виктору — то есть, он знал, просто не понимал, почему все же решил потакать своим желаниям. Тем более таким. В прежние времена он бы даже не задумывался над правильностью или неправильностью своих желаний — он бы просто приехал и получил то, что хотел. Но это было в прежние времена. Прежние времена... Мэттью отчасти даже скучал по годам, когда мог делать все, что ему вздумается.  
– Здравствуй, Мэттью.  
Тем, кто плохо знал Виктора, могло бы показаться, что он поздоровался надменно, но с Мэттью знакомы они были несколько столетий, и он всегда мог точно расслышать искренние нотки в голосе Виктора.  
– Добрый вечер, – чуть улыбнулся Мэттью, посмотрев в его глаза.  
Виктор окинул его взглядом и чуть нахмурился, присаживаясь на диван рядом:  
– Ты неважно выглядишь.  
– Вот как? – саркастично хмыкнул Мэттью.  
– Это из-за него? – не обратив внимания на его тон, с участием поинтересовался Виктор.  
– Нет, из-за мирового финансового кризиса — я беднею с каждой секундой, – едко ответил Мэттью, и Виктор фыркнул.  
– Так ты еще и от отсутствия секса страдаешь. Не понимаю, почему для тебя так важно хранить верность.  
– Я изменял Констанс с Филлипом — до сих пор не могу простить себе это, – солгал Мэттью, но Виктор знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить.  
– Ему ты тоже так неубедительно лжешь? – приподнял бровь он. – Странно тогда, что он до сих пор так слеп.  
– Во мне не так много из того, что он желает видеть в человеке рядом с собой.  
– Но и не так мало? – уточнил Виктор.  
– Недостаточно — для него, – пожал плечами Мэттью.  
– Возвращаясь к предыдущей теме — теперь вы не вместе, хранить верность нет смысла.  
Мэттью не думал об этом с подобной точки зрения. С другой стороны, он совершенно не чувствовал себя свободным от Доминика — с кем бы тот ни проводил свои ночи, Мэттью считал, что они все еще вместе. Он не намеревался соглашаться на меньшее. Он не сдастся, как и изначально планировал, еще только обдумывая возможное будущее рядом с Домиником после их самого первого секса. Доминик был неравнодушен к Мэттью — он это чувствовал: в каждом взгляде, в каждом прикосновении, в каждом мгновении во время секса. Да, он был обижен, он, возможно, даже ненавидел Мэттью, но это определенно не было единственным его чувством по отношению к Мэттью, так что сдаваться и пускать все на самотек Мэттью не собирался, пусть это и значило одно из двух: либо Мэттью дожмет его до одного чувства, либо до другого. Сейчас, после стольких лет рядом с Домиником, Мэттью готов был идти до конца — или все, или ничего. Он не представлял, как будет жить, если ничего не получит, если в Доминике возобладает ненависть, но старался не думать об этом, потому что даже те обрывочные мысли, которые все же проскальзывали в сознание Мэттью, его совсем не радовали.  
Из мрачных мыслей его вырвало прикосновение: Виктор, уже стоящий позади него, скользнул ладонью по шее Мэттью и ненавязчиво заставил откинуть голову на спинку дивана. В его руке были два стакана с виски, но он склонился и накрыл губы Мэттью поцелуем, и Мэттью ответил — он ведь сам этого хотел, он за этим приехал к Виктору. Ладонь скользнула вниз, под рубашку Мэттью, и он тут же остановил Виктора и завершил поцелуй.  
– Прости, – отводя взгляд, тихо произнес Мэттью.  
– Не извиняйся, – бесстрастно ответил Виктор и попытался убрать руку, но Мэттью отпустил его не сразу: ему безумно хотелось близости кого-то, кому он доверял, раз он не мог быть с тем, с кем ему действительно хотелось быть, но Виктор не позволил задержать себя надолго. – Неплохо он тебя охомутал, – хмыкнул Виктор и легко сжал плечо Мэттью — он недовольно глянул на него, и Виктор чуть улыбнулся, снова присаживаясь рядом и протягивая Мэттью стакан: – Это не оскорбление. На самом деле, я думаю, это даже к лучшему.  
– Вот как?  
– Да, – подтвердил Виктор. – Он немало изменил тебя, и это замечательно. Мы каменеем, когда не меняемся, а для перемен нужен толчок, нужна мотивация — нужен кто-то, ради кого хотелось бы измениться. Я рад, что он появился на твоем пути. Знаю, ты недолюбливал Адама, и я вел себя отвратительно в те годы, и я не устану просить за это прощения, но я на мгновение почувствовал себя другим человеком — и это было лучшее, что случилось со мной за последние лет пятьдесят. Что бы я ни думал о нем сейчас, как бы все ни закончилось, я рад, что встретил его. И рад, что ты встретил Доминика.  
– А я как рад, – вздохнул Мэттью и сделал глоток виски.  
Виктор усмехнулся и вновь коснулся его плеча:  
– Он будет глупцом, если в конечном счете не сдастся тебе.  
– Не знаю, что буду делать при ином раскладе, – пробормотал Мэттью, глядя в свой стакан.  
– Не забегай вперед, друг мой. Ваше знакомство было неожиданным, его обращение было неожиданным — развязка будет такой же, я уверен.  
Мэттью вновь тяжело вздохнул и кивнул. Он очень надеялся, что все будет именно так, в ином случае...  
– Ты столько бегал за ним — не пробовал продемонстрировать безразличие? – прервал его размышления Виктор.  
– Он только и ждет, чтобы я оставил его в покое, – покачал головой Мэттью. – Он будет только рад — а я...  
– Не будь таким пессимистом. К тому же, ты лучше меня знаешь психологию людей. Чем больше навязываешься — тем больше желание отстраниться, избежать встречи. Дай ему возможность отдохнуть, соскучиться по тебе — по вам — а потом предложи свое внимание. Уже только это даст тебе верный ответ, чего ждать от будущего.  
Мэттью поджал губы, и Виктор заставил его посмотреть в свои глаза.  
– Ты боишься узнать ответ?  
– До безумия, – чуть слышно признался Мэттью.  
– Прекрасно, – улыбнулся Виктор одной из тех своих улыбок, какие очень редко демонстрировал в обществе — широкой и искренней. – Я очень рад за тебя.  
Мэттью его восторгов и настроения совершенно не разделял. Что, если окажется, что Доминику все равно? Что, если он бросит Мэттью, как ненужную вещь, заменив его щенком? Что, если?.. Что, если?..  
– Мэттью... – пальцы Виктора с его подбородка вновь опустились на шею, и он обвел подушечкой яремную впадину в вырезе расстегнутой на две верхние пуговицы рубашки. Мэттью сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Они не вместе — сейчас они не вместе, у Доминика был щенок, которого он наверняка трахал каждую ночь, который наверняка трахал и Доминика, и Мэттью был свободен, и ему хотелось близости до боли и навязчивых мыслей...  
Они не вместе.  
Пальцы Виктора скользнули ниже и достигли края, где сходились две половины рубашки, и расстегнули еще одну пуговицу...  
Они не вместе.  
Еще одна пуговица выскользнула из петли...  
Они не вместе.  
Мэттью почувствовал движение рядом с собой и следом — легкий, почти невесомый поцелуй под ухом, и только он породил электрический разряд, поразивший все тело...  
Они не вместе.  
Не вместе...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все еще думаю, что Виктору стоило уделить больше внимания в основном тексте - из всех героев, что появляются в тексте больше, чем на пару абзацев, он - наименее раскрыт, как личность. Но, по какой-то причине, он не особо рвется в мои мысли. Хотя, кто знает, что будет завтра...


	8. Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нежно люблю этот отрывок, писалось очень эмоционально, особенно часть про юность Дэниела.

– ...В общем, Виктор все еще злится на меня, и я подумал, что мы могли бы составить компанию друг другу, – беспечно произнес Мэттью, и Дэниел удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Я вообще не думал, что ты объявишься в Лондоне. Говорят, ты потерял сон и всюду ищешь своего беглеца?  
– Ищу, но это не значит, что я не могу отдохнуть от нашей игры и развеяться в кругу друзей, – пожал плечами Мэттью.  
– И что в нем такого особенного? – усмехнулся Дэниел. Видеть Мэттью — одиночку, который никогда не позволял чувствам взять вверх, бегающим по всему миру за юным вампиром, который не желал его знать, было забавно. И очень странно — Дэниел никогда бы не подумал, что нечто подобное может случиться с Мэттью, и он станет вести себя, точно влюбленный мальчишка.  
– Он не боится меня, – неожиданно откровенно ответил Мэттью. – Не пресмыкается. С первого дня знакомства он не перестает дерзить, и это так освежает.  
– Тогда к черту, я не поеду с тобой к Августе, – рассмеялся Дэниел. – Раз с некоторых пор тебе нравится, что тебе перечат.  
Дверь в кабинет Дэниела открылась, и в комнату вошел его новый сотрудник с подносом с двумя чашками чая на нем, сахарницей и кувшином со сливками. Дэниел сдержал улыбку, наблюдая, как мальчишка нес поднос одной рукой, и пытался представить, как же много чая он донесет до стола. Будет просто прекрасно, если он не удержит поднос в руке и разольет все это на Мэттью.  
– Ваш чай, – тихо произнес он, поставив поднос на край стола, и Дэниел кивнул, искоса наблюдая за реакцией Мэттью — тот приподнял брови, окидывая мальчишку с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, и посмотрел на Дэниела.  
– Это что за ребенок?  
– Меня зовут Мо, – отозвался он, но Мэттью проигнорировал его, продолжая вопросительно смотреть на Дэниела.  
– Теперь в твоем прейскуранте и дети? – спросил Мэттью.  
– Я не ребенок, – упрямым тоном возразил Мо, и Дэниел все же улыбнулся, заметив, как Мэттью, недовольно поморщившись, перевел на него взгляд.  
– Тебе сколько, десять?  
– Четырнадцать, – поправил Мо.  
Мэттью расхохотался и снова посмотрел на Дэниела.  
– Ты рехнулся, друг мой.  
Дэниел хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на Мо.  
Быть может, Мэттью был прав...

_– Дэниел, тут просят твоего внимания, – в кабинет заглянул Тим, и Дэниел поднял взгляд от экрана компьютера._  
_– Кто?_  
_– Не знаю. Возможно, твой потерянный ребенок, – усмехнулся Тим, глянув за спину. – Какой-то мальчишка. Потрепанный. Пустить?_  
_– Чего он хочет?_  
_– Он не сказал. Чего тебе? – не очень вежливо спросил Тим, обернувшись. – Говорит, что хочет поговорить._  
_– Очень информативно, – вздохнул Дэниел и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Впускай, или мы не закончим этот глупый разговор._  
_Тим открыл дверь шире и пропустил подростка — он не солгал насчет возраста, тому и правда было не больше пятнадцати. Темные волосы, огромные серые глаза, по-детски припухлые губы, худощавое телосложение, каким оно обычно и бывает у подростков — угловатый и непропорциональный, с торчащими ключицами, плечами, скулами — всеми теми костями, что у нормального здорового взрослого сглаживались мышцами._  
_– Ну, здравствуй. Я знаю тебя? Если ты пришел в поисках родителя, то я должен тебя разочаровать — я не выдаю информацию о своих сотрудниках без официальных запросов._  
_– Нет, я... Здравствуйте, – тихо поздоровался парень, проходя в кабинет и останавливаясь у кресла._  
_– Садись, – кивнул на кресло Дэниел. – Так в чем дело? – спросил он, внимательней оглядывая одежду мальчишки — Тим не соврал и об этом, одежда и правда оказалась поношенной, а рубашка была явно несвежей._  
_– Я... я хочу работать у вас, – чуть слышно произнес парень и сел, сцепив руки в замок на коленях и опустив взгляд._  
_– Прости? – усмехнулся Дэниел, отмечая, как колотилось сердце у мальчишки и как сильно он покраснел после своих слов._  
_– Хочу работать, – повторил он громче, всего на мгновение встречая взгляд Дэниела._  
_Дэниел не знал, как отреагировать на подобное заявление — кроме смеха. Мальчишка ведь не серьезно желал работать проституткой?_  
_– Хочешь здесь работать? – повторил Дэниел, отсмеявшись. – Хочешь, чтобы потные, сальные мужчины тискали тебя и толкали свои члены во все непригодные для этого места? – спросил Дэниел и заметил, что парень еще ниже опустил голову, но Дэниел даже со своего места чувствовал жар, исходящий от его лица. – Иди домой, твои родители скоро перестанут злиться и вернут все гаджеты._  
_– Их больше нет. И дома у меня тоже больше нет, – горько ответил парень, и Дэниел нахмурился. – Я не хочу в приют и не хочу в другую семью, – он посмотрел на Дэниела со стоящими в глазах слезами. – Я хочу работать здесь — пусть делают, что хотят, какая уже разница?.. – он разрыдался, закрыв лицо руками, а Дэниел сжал руки в кулаки, привлекая все свое самообладание, едва он понял, почему глупый мальчишка решил избрать такую профессию для себя._  
_Он нажал на кнопку вызова на селекторе, и в дверях через полминуты вновь появился Тим, удивленно уставившись на плачущего парня:_  
_– Ты довел его до слез за две минуты?_  
_– Замолчи, – огрызнулся Дэниел. – И принеси салфетки и стакан воды._  
_Тим, в одно мгновение приняв серьезный вид, исчез за дверью, а Дэниел вновь посмотрел на темноволосую макушку напротив себя, сотрясающуюся от рыданий, и поднялся со своего места, обходя стол и осторожно касаясь хрупкого плеча._  
_– Это не вариант и тем более не выход, – тихо произнес Дэниел и легко погладил парня по спине, но тот дернулся и злобно посмотрел в его глаза, утирая мокрые щеки:_  
_– Да что ты знаешь?.._  
_– Я вырос в приюте, – прервал его Дэниел и грустно улыбнулся, когда мальчишка замолчал, ошеломленно уставившись на него, раскрыв рот с раскрасневшимися пухлыми губами. – Я знаю об этом больше, чем ты можешь предположить. Я никогда не знал своих родителей, и это, конечно, не то же самое, что потерять их, когда до этого они каждый день были рядом, но это не значит, что я не чувствовал себя брошенным и потерянным. Переживать это очень тяжело, но ставить на себе крест — не выход._  
_Парень опустил взгляд на свои руки на коленях, и Дэниел снова погладил его по спине._  
_– Давно их не стало?_  
_– Десять дней назад, – всхлипнул парень и снова закрыл лицо ладонями._  
_– Я очень сожалею, – с сочувствием произнес Дэниел и повернулся к раскрывшейся двери, в которой показался Тим. Он прошел внутрь и поставил на стол стакан воды и коробку с салфетками._  
_– Что-нибудь еще?_  
_Дэниел покачал головой и протянул стакан парню:_  
_– Выпей._  
_Тим оставил их, и парень принял стакан с водой, делая большие глотки, следом принимая и салфетки._  
_– Тебя разыскивает служба опеки?_  
_– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами мальчишка, вытирая глаза._  
_– Давно ты сбежал из-под их надзора?_  
_– Сразу после похорон, – чуть слышно ответил мальчишка, и по его щекам вновь потекли слезы._  
_Видеть это было больно, и Дэниел не сдержал порыв — заставил паренька встать и обнял его, прижимая к своей груди, и тот разрыдался с новой силой. Он наверняка ни с кем не говорил о своей потере, ни с кем не смог разделить ее — раз уж за ним присматривали службы опеки, значит, никого, кроме родителей, у него не было. Возможно, он вообще впервые произнес эти страшные слова: «похороны», «их больше нет» — возможно, до этого самого момента он отказывался верить в реальность происходящего, потому и пришел сюда в поисках работы, ведь ничего не случится, а завтра родители придут и заберут его. Домой, в его постель, в свои объятия..._  
_Он еще долго плакал у Дэниела на плече, и последний все пытался представить, через что он прошел за последние десять дней, и все задавался вопросом, что ему теперь делать. Отпускать мальчишку значило обречь его на жизнь на улице или — что может быть даже хуже — позволить ему пойти в другой клуб, в какой-нибудь подпольный бордель, где его возьмут без промедления, подсадят на наркотик и будут пользоваться его телом, пока от него ничего не останется. Взять к себе Дэниел его не мог — он просто не мог позволить себе опуститься до такого. В свои пятнадцать он и не думал, что в этом есть что-то предосудительное — он знал около десятка парней из приюта, которые, не стесняясь, продавали свои тела, и предосудительным это считали только сестры-настоятельницы, да и то, только в случае, если парни не делились с ними своим заработком. Но времена были другие, и те парни могли любого своего обидчика отделать так, что тот едва уносил свои ноги, а чаще — и вовсе отлеживался там, где его избили, мальчишка же перед ним казался совсем ребенком, хрупким и совершенно безобидным. И это все помимо того, что нанимать несовершеннолетнего на подобную работу — незаконно. Но что делать, Дэниел так и не придумал. Он мог бы выпроводить его — какое ему дело до какого-то ребенка? И сколько таких слонялось по Лондону? — но ничего не мог поделать с собственными чувствами и ощущением странной связи, которую, наверное, испытывают все сироты, встречаясь друг с другом._  
_Он предложил парню сесть на диван и, снова позвав Тима, сел рядом, приобнимая худые плечи и привлекая парня к себе._  
_– Ты ведь голоден? Наверняка, голоден, – сам ответил на свой вопрос Дэниел и посмотрел на заглянувшего в кабинет Тима. – Принеси сегодняшний обед. Что было на десерт?_  
_– Яблочный штрудель с мороженым, – пожал плечами Тим._  
_– Сходи к Брунетти, возьми что-нибудь поинтересней — пусть запишет на мой счет, я расплачусь вечером._  
_– Я передам Джерому, что ты не в восторге от его десерта, – прищурился Тим. – Взять только две порции, или я могу взять на весь коллектив?_  
_– Да, бери всем, – отмахнулся Дэниел, – только сначала принеси обед._  
_– Как прикажете, мистер Уайт, – улыбнулся Тим и снова исчез._  
_– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Дэниел притихшего парня._  
_– Мо, сокращенно от Мортимер, но мне не нравится полное имя. И когда зовут Марти тоже, – смущенно ответил парень и отстранился, как будто вдруг понял, насколько близко они сидели, и что он позволил себе слезы в присутствии чужого человека. – Так что насчет?.._  
_– У меня есть встречное предложение, – прервал его Дэниел, даже не желая слышать, как тот вновь предложит продавать свое тело. Он ведь мог помочь мальчишке — как когда-то Бернард помог ему. Возможно, помощь была не совсем равнозначной, учитывая, что для Дэниела сделал Бернард и как он к нему относился, но Дэниел мог помочь Мо хотя бы не закончить свою жизнь на улице или в тюрьме. – Уверен, многое изменилось с тех пор, как я был воспитанником приюта, но вряд ли там очень хорошо, потому я не стану звонить в службу опеки и говорить, где ты. Но и просто отпустить тебя я не могу — ты же наверняка пойдешь со своей глупой идеей в следующий же клуб, и будешь ходить с ней, пока тебя где-нибудь не примут, или решишь заняться индивидуальным предпринимательством. – Мо слова Дэниела не понял — он хмуро смотрел на ковер перед ними, и Дэниел мысленно выругался. Если глупец до этого не думал о том, чтобы продавать свое тело просто на улице, то теперь в его голове явно могла засесть такая идея. – Я предлагаю тебе работу — не ту, ради которой ты сюда пришел. Будешь следить за порядком, помогать парням на кухне — нескольких часов в день будет достаточно, чтобы ты заработал себе на карманные расходы, но при этом не переутомлялся и успевал в школе. Последнее не обсуждается — ты вернешься в школу, если бросил. Еще я предлагаю тебе формальную опеку... – Мо ошеломленно уставился на него, но Дэниел не продолжил — в кабинет с подносом вошел Тим и поставил его на рабочий стол, тут же откланявшись и пообещав в скором времени принести десерт. – Поешь, – предложил Дэниел, игнорируя взгляд Мо. – Как я сказал, опека формальная, только чтобы за тобой внезапно не пришли и не забрали. Я не намерен что-то требовать от тебя, кроме того, что озвучил раньше — это лишь возможность избежать накладок. – Мо кивнул и поднялся с дивана, подходя к столу с едой — он явно был голоден, Дэниел даже с человеческим слухом наверняка бы услышал, как заурчал его желудок от запаха еды. – Я выделю тебе здесь комнату — мы поменяем замок, и ключ будет только у тебя. Обустроишь ее, как пожелаешь. – К себе Дэниел позвать его не мог по понятным причинам. – Купим тебе одежду, учебные принадлежности — все, что понадобится. Есть ты сможешь здесь, вместе с парнями. Если понадобится что-то еще — скажешь, и мы решим этот вопрос._  
_– Почему? – нахмурился Мо, и Дэниел улыбнулся, глядя, как его красиво изогнутые брови сдвинулись друг к другу._  
_– Это мое встречное предложение и мои условия — ты волен принять их или нет, объясняться я не обязан._  
_Мо, смутившись, кивнул и вновь перевел взгляд на тарелку перед собой._  
_– И что я должен буду делать взамен? – чуть слышно спросил он с набитым ртом, и Дэниел бы разозлился, если бы не ждал подобный вопрос. Конечно, он ведь сутенер, на него работали пятнадцать человек, получающих деньги от него за то, что подставляют свои тела другим людям — Мо не мог не подумать, что Дэниел попросит его спать с ним в обмен на все, что предложил._  
_– Для начала — не пропускать занятия в школе. Требовать отличных отметок я не стану — это нужно тебе, а не мне. Попросил бы не попадать в передряги, тем более с участием полиции — я совсем не желаю забирать тебя из участков и слушать лекции о том, как мне следует воспитывать своего подопечного, а уж проблемы с органами опеки мне и подавно не нужны — но ты вряд ли послушаешь._  
_– Я никогда не попадал в такие ситуации, – тихо возразил Мо._  
_– Рад это слышать, – улыбнулся Дэниел. – Больше, пожалуй, мне нечего требовать от тебя. – Мо недоверчиво посмотрел на него, и Дэниел усмехнулся. – Да, даже то, о чем ты подумал._  
_Мо покраснел, и Дэниел легко рассмеялся. Самый настоящий ребенок._

– Ты его трахаешь?  
Дэниел вместе с Мо ошеломленно уставились на Мэттью, но он беспечно пожал плечами:  
– Ты был лишь на год старше, когда Бернард начал трахать тебя.  
– Ты можешь идти, – посмотрев на Мо, произнес Дэниел, и тот, с раскрасневшимся лицом и колотящимся в груди сердцем, выскочил из кабинета, оставляя за собой шлейф ароматов от смущения.  
Мэттью рассмеялся, глядя ему вслед, и снова встретил взгляд Дэниела:  
– Ты в самом деле нанял его? Я думал, ты давно вышел из теневого бизнеса.  
– Он здесь на должности «подай-принеси», он даже отдаленно не связан с тем, что происходит в комнатах — только лубриканты и простыни меняет. Он все потерял, и я решил, что могу сделать что-то хорошее, полезное для него, что и Бернард когда-то сделал для меня.  
– А еще он тебя трахал, – заметил Мэттью, изогнув бровь.  
– Он любил меня, – поправил Дэниел, – и я любил его не меньше, но нет, я не трахаю Мо — по-моему, это извращение.  
– То есть?..  
– В свое время в его годы я был взрослым, – отрицательно покачал головой Дэниел, – тебе ли этого не знать. А он и в самом деле ребенок — я не уверен, что он знает, как это вообще происходит между двумя мужчинами, – усмехнулся Дэниел, и Мэттью нахально улыбнулся:  
– Покажи ему. Ему наверняка понравится.  
– Сколько у тебя было подростков-девственников? – прищурился Дэниел.  
– Имеешь в виду от тринадцати и старше? – уточнил Мэттью и пожал плечами: – Перестал считать после первого столетия — ты же знаешь, в какой реальности я жил, так что сразу после обращения я принялся наверстывать упущенное. Пожалуй, если бы не Филлип, я бы со временем превратился в твоего Бернарда, – хмыкнул Мэттью, и Дэниел отвел взгляд.

_Бернард был одинок — Дэниел понял это еще до того, как Бернард рассказал о себе. Он каждый раз приходил в церковь один, почти ни с кем не разговаривал после службы, но часто подолгу спорил с пастором, и Дэниел, помогая прибраться после службы, не раз слышал ересь из его уст, но сколько бы Дэниел ни думал, что так говорить не стоит, ведь Бог все и всегда слышит, он не мог не прислушиваться к их спору. И слова Бернарда подолгу застревали в голове Дэниела, и это пугало его. Он даже говорил об этом во время исповеди, на что получил обычный ответ, что Господь испытывает каждого, и задача Дэниела — устоять перед искушением Дьявола. Но выходило плохо, а однажды Бернард сам заговорил с ним, уже на улице, когда Дэниел собирался возвращаться в приют. Бернард сказал, что заметил, как Дэниел смотрел на него всю службу, как бросал взгляды, пока убирал псалтыри — это было правдой, Дэниел, каждый день видя загадочного молчаливого незнакомца, все больше думал о нем и никак не мог избавиться от мыслей, кто он и почему был так бесстрашен перед Господней карой._  
_Дэниел постарался как можно скорей распрощаться со странным незнакомцем, и уже в постели ночью отругал себя за это — что случилось бы ужасного, поговори он с ним?.._  
_Спустя неделю им удалось поговорить. Сестры-настоятельницы часто отправляли подопечных в дома тех, кто готов был заплатить, хотя такие обращения были скорее исключением — мало кто доверял детям из приюта, готовым украсть что угодно, не говоря уже о столовом серебре или деньгах. Но все же это случалось, и часто после этого парни долго болтали и хохотали по ночам, рассказывая, как их отправляли к вдовам, которым нужна была одна определенная работа в доме. Дэниел подобных поручений старался избегать, но в тот день ему приказали, а отказаться от приказа значило лишиться еды на два дня. Он отчаянно молился, чтобы дверь не открыла вдовствующая леди, которая станет грязно приставать — он даже представить этого не мог, не говоря уже обо всем остальном, о чем рассказывали бывшие на подобных «подработках» мальчишки. Но дверь открыл тот самый незнакомец-еретик, Бернард Уайт._  
_Он был невысок — гораздо ниже, чем Дэниел привык видеть, и, возможно, все дело было в том, что Дэниел всегда видел его в цилиндре, которого сейчас на нем не было. Дэниел в прошлый раз даже не заметил, что выше него, и что Бернард смотрел на него, чуть задрав голову._  
_– Проходи. Хочешь лимонад?_  
_– Благодарю, – Дэниел, неуютно потоптавшись на пороге, вошел в большой, богато обставленный дом, и только тогда осознал, что незнакомец вовсе не бедствовал. – Я не думал, что меня отправят к вам, мистер Уайт._  
_– Бернард — прошу, зови меня Бернард, – попросил он и направился в просторную гостиную. – Я редко в последние годы слышу свое имя._  
_– Вы, кажется, способны позволить себе прислугу? – разглядывая картину над камином, спросил Дэниел. – Не поймите, я рад заработку, просто это странно._  
_– У меня есть экономка и две служанки — обычно, этого достаточно, но иногда не хватает мужских рук, – чуть улыбнулся Бернард и протянул стакан с лимонадом._  
_Так началась их дружба — и это было странно и очень страшно: слушать мысли Бернарда, его рассуждения о Боге и грехе, обдумывать его слова, а после — возвращаться в приют и слушать наставления сестер-настоятельниц, а утром вновь возвращаться к Бернарду и слушать его, пока Дэниел чинил разболтавшуюся дверь в шкафу или менял скрипящую половицу. Над Дэниелом стали насмехаться после второй недели, стали говорить грубости и расспрашивать, не делал ли чего Бернард с ним в спальне. Дэниел, сколько ни пытался — ни разу не заметил странных жестов или предложений со стороны Бернарда, но это вовсе не успокаивало. И однажды он просто спросил, почему Бернард каждый раз требовал от настоятельниц именно его, на что Бернард без промедления ответил, что Дэниел показался ему самым старательным из всех министрантов и что он до сих пор ничего не украл, хотя возможностей была масса. Этот ответ убедил Дэниела, и он расслабился — терять такое место ему совершенно не хотелось, пусть хозяин дома всюду следовал за ним — даже в сарай, в котором Дэниел прибирался за птицей. Кроме всего прочего, Бернард никогда не отпускал Дэниела без сытного ужина, ни одно блюдо из которого Дэниел никогда бы не попробовал в своей жизни, если бы не подобная возможность._  
_Бернард постоянно говорил — о жизни, о мире, о высшей силе, и Дэниел все чаще стал думать, что Бернард пытался убедить его в том, что говорил, но Дэниел никак не мог поверить в его слова, хотя из-за них в его голову закрадывались сомнения обо всем, что ему говорили в церкви и приюте — Дэниел не мог отрицать этого. И однажды он принялся жарко спорить с Бернардом, что последнего, судя по его лицу, невероятно радовало — возможно, именно этого он и ждал, когда Дэниел сдастся и примется спорить, как и пастор в церкви. В тот день Дэниел задержался до поздней ночи, сам не заметив, как они перешли к той теме, которую Дэниел не желал обсуждать совершенно. Он тут же засобирался домой, но Бернард стал упрашивать его остаться — и взял его за руку, впервые прикоснувшись к нему за все те два долгих месяца, что Дэниел работал у него. Это испугало Дэниела ничуть не меньше темы разговора, и он, вырвавшись, выбежал из дома Бернарда, заспешив в приют — и даже наказание за опоздание его так не пугало, как то, что произошло._  
_Дэниел не вернулся к нему утром, как и следующим, и избегал его до самой воскресной мессы, после которой Бернард все же дождался его ухода из церкви и остановил за ближайшим поворотом._  
_– Я хочу извиниться, – до того, как Дэниел успел сбежать от него, произнес Бернард, выставив руки перед собой. – Я не хотел напугать тебя своим разговором — я думал, мы можем говорить обо всех аспектах жизни, но я, совершенно очевидно, ошибался, и прошу за это прощения. Я не настаиваю, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты вернулся — ты отличный работник, и мне нужны твои руки. Если пожелаешь, я больше не стану отнимать у тебя время своими разговорами. Прошу, прости меня, – повторил он. – Я буду ждать тебя завтра._  
_Бернард коснулся цилиндра и ушел, а Дэниел, глянув ему в спину, отправился в приют. Он был бы совершенно не против вернуться работать к Бернарду ради одной только еды — то, что давали в приюте дважды в день не было таким же сытным, что Дэниел съедал вечером в доме Бернарда за один присест._  
_До конца дня Дэниел раздумывал над перспективами и в какой-то момент осознал, что сестры-настоятельницы не стали требовать у него ответа, почему мистер Уайт внезапно отказался от его услуг — значит, он все еще платил им за Дэниела, всю неделю, что он не появлялся в его доме. Он не знал, было ли это милосердием со стороны Бернарда или же попыткой утаить собственный позор — хотя, вряд ли бы сестры предприняли хоть что-то, узнай они о непристойных разговорах Бернарда. Они, пожалуй, даже удивились бы, что Дэниел не ради этого ходил к богатому одиночке, а в самом деле выполнял работу по дому._  
_На следующее утро Дэниел стоял на крыльце дома Бернарда — он встретил его с улыбкой и поспешил впустить, приговаривая, как он рад, что Дэниел передумал, и, как обычно, предлагая лимонад._  
_– Почему вы заговорили со мной о подобном грехе? – приняв бокал, спросил Дэниел — этот вопрос мучил его с тех самых пор, как Дэниел в последний раз покинул этот дом темной ночью._  
_Бернард впервые показался ему смущенным и неуверенным._  
_– Ты не хочешь говорить об этом, и мы не станем, – пообещал он, отворачиваясь и отходя к столу, чтобы налить лимонад и себе._  
_– Но почему?_  
_Бернард вздохнул и посмотрел в его глаза._  
_– Ты и сам должен был понять._  
_Дэниел оторопело распахнул рот, но Бернард покачал головой:_  
_– Я ни на что не намекаю, ничего не предлагаю. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты забыл о том, что я тогда сказал — я заговорил об этом, потому что меня очень мучает эта тема: из-за пары историй и нравоучений в какой-то книжонке моя семья отвернулась от меня, а я каждый день жду, что в мою дверь постучит полиция, чтобы арестовать меня за непристойность, – он грустно усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – Но я понимаю твое нежелание говорить об этом и уважаю это. Мне показалось, что ты сможешь понять меня — тебя определенно не все устраивает в Писании, и мне показалось, что эта тема — не исключение._  
_– Вы думали, что я?.._  
_– Я прошу прощения — я ошибся, – прервал его Бернард. – Грубейшая ошибка с моей стороны, и мне очень жаль, что случилось подобное недоразумение. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы мы забыли о случившемся._  
_Но забыть у Дэниела не вышло. Бернард первое время, дав задания, оставлял Дэниела, но вскоре вновь стал неотступно следовать за ним и вновь без конца рассуждать на всевозможные темы, больше никогда не упоминая о содомии, но это никак не искоренило мыслей самого Дэниела об этом. И только они пугали его, но на исповеди он умалчивал о них, что тяжелым грузом ложилось на его плечи, и однажды он просто не выдержал — еще только направляясь к Бернарду, он знал, что заговорит об этом, потому что больше говорить было не с кем. У него было множество вопросов, ответы на которые никто больше дать бы не смог — никому больше он не стал бы их задавать, опасаясь осуждения, наказания и насмешек. И едва Бернард впустил его и закрыл за ним дверь, Дэниел обрушил на него все мучившие его вопросы: как это происходит, почему, как мужчины понимают, неужели это не мерзко — ведь это отвратительно, а если нет, то почему все вокруг так думают?.._  
_В тот день Дэниел ничего не сделал в доме Бернарда — они проговорили все это время, и в тот день их дружба приняла новый оборот, которого Дэниел никак не ожидал — Бернард стал тем, кто хранил его секреты, с кем он смог поговорить о том, что его так мучило. И речь была не только о содомии — в тот день Дэниел впервые без прикрас поговорил с другим человеком о своих родителях, рассказал о своей обиде, о том, что никак не мог простить их, и как сильно он ненавидел приют и все, что с ним связано. Подобная откровенность, лившаяся из него, пугала, но Дэниел никак не мог остановиться и говорил весь день, а Бернард слушал и лишь изредка пытался ответить на его вопросы._  
_Когда они перешли к прикосновениям, Дэниел не заметил — это просто стало случаться: Бернард, пропуская его в дом — касался его плеча, передавая ему стакан с лимонадом — касался его пальцев, благодаря его за проделанную работу — похлопывал его по спине. Эти прикосновения электризовали Дэниела, и он долго не мог понять почему. Он никогда не чувствовал желания — не только по отношению к мужчинам, но и к женщинам — сестры, пастор — вся Церковь — взрастили в нем мысль, что влечение, как и прелюбодеяние, в любом его проявлении, страшный грех, и он сумел подавить в себе эти желания. Бернард, конечно, был иного мнения, но Дэниел не был готов принять его точку зрения. Со своей стороны Дэниел исключил любые действия, которые Бернард мог истолковать неверно, но этого, очевидно, было недостаточно — это вовсе не исключило прикосновений Бернарда, наоборот, как показалось Дэниелу, они стали куда более откровенными. Однажды, он даже коснулся колена Дэниела под столом во время ужина, но он не смог заставить себя отстраниться — только кое-как выдавил из себя:_  
_– Это неправильно._  
_Бернард, посомневавшись, убрал руку и, извиняясь, натянуто улыбнулся._  
_– Тебя пугают твои желания?_  
_– Меня пугают последующие наказания, – покачал головой Дэниел._  
_– Никто не знает, что будет после смерти, – возразил Бернард и в очередной раз принялся говорить о том, что Библия не была последней инстанцией, что не было никаких доказательств тому, что происходит после смерти, и верить кому-то на слово Дэниел не обязан, на что Дэниел возразил, что, в таком случае, он не обязан был верить и словам Бернарда. Этот разговор повторялся изо дня в день, они спорили каждый раз во время ужина, и в один из таких вечеров Дэниел решился на то, на что давно должен был решиться._  
_– Я больше не могу приходить — я вообще не должен был приходить после того разговора о содомии..._  
_– Прошу, не надо так, – прервал его Бернард. – Мне так хорошо в твоем обществе — как давно ни с кем не было. Не лишай меня этого._  
_– Я не могу приходить, – покачал головой Дэниел. – Не хочу..._  
_Лицо Бернарда исказилось от боли, и Дэниел возненавидел себя за это. Он не хотел делать ему больно — он был благодарен за все, что для него сделал Бернард, и даже за его разговоры и попытки сбить Дэниела с праведного пути — подобное испытание выпадало не каждому, но Дэниел, как ему казалось, прошел его._  
_– Значит, время пришло, – совладав с эмоциями, тихо произнес Бернард и добавил громче, поднимаясь из-за стола: – Я приготовил для тебя подарок._  
_– Не нужно, – возразил Дэниел, глядя ему в спину, пока тот отходил к каминной полке, на которой лежал сверток._  
_– Нет, прошу, ты должен принять его. Если мы расстаемся, если сегодня мы прощаемся — я хочу, чтобы у тебя осталось что-то, подаренное мной лично. Я хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то вспоминал меня добрым словом, и я знаю, что ты будешь вспоминать меня именно так, какие бы ошибки с тобой я ни допускал, – он грустно улыбнулся и протянул сверток Дэниелу, но он все еще сомневался, стоило ли принимать подарок. – Прошу тебя, возьми ее, – настоял Бернард, и Дэниел неуверенно принял сверток и развернул его, увидев книгу. – Я надеялся, что ты прочтешь мне ее, но раз это невозможно, раз мое общество настолько отвратительно тебе..._  
_– Это не так! – горячо возразил Дэниел, и Бернард улыбнулся:_  
_– Ты настоящий джентльмен. Есть еще кое-что, что я должен тебе сказать, – сев на стул, продолжил Бернард. – Если ты в самом деле решил закончить наше общение, если ты больше не хочешь видеть меня..._  
_– Я просто не могу — не могу, – с нажимом произнес Дэниел, и Бернард кивнул:_  
_– Я понимаю. В таком случае, я прошу тебя, в ближайшие два дня не убегай из приюта, а если тебе предложат работу где-то — отказывайся даже под страхом наказания. К тебе придет мой адвокат — вы виделись несколько раз, но, возможно, ты его не запомнил. Он точно запомнил тебя — я просил его об этом. Я указал тебя в своем завещании, как единственного наследника, и он проследит за тем, чтобы моя семья не смогла запугать тебя или попытаться как-то отобрать дом и сбережения._  
_– Завещание? – нахмурился Дэниел._  
_– Я хочу, чтобы все осталось тебе — ты скрасил последние три месяца моей жизни, – улыбнулся Бернард._  
_– Ты болен? Умираешь? – спросил Дэниел, но тут же осознал собственную ошибку. – Нет, – покачал головой он, ужаснувшись от одной только мысли. – Нет, ты не посмеешь!_  
_– Я давно все решил. Я бы сделал это еще три месяца назад, если бы не встретил тебя._  
_– Ты не можешь, ты просто не можешь!.. – Дэниел почувствовал ком в горле, а Бернард взял его за руки и серьезно посмотрел в глаза._  
_– Послушай меня, прошу тебя, выслушай меня. Не уходи никуда завтра и послезавтра из приюта — я не знаю, когда придет адвокат, но им не должны заинтересоваться сестры, иначе они станут требовать свою долю, а я хочу, чтобы все досталось только тебе._  
_– Ты не можешь! – воскликнул Дэниел и вырвал руки из рук Бернарда, подскакивая из-за стола, и Бернард вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула._  
_– Чего я не могу, так это жить, зная, что вся семья и друзья отвернулись от меня, что они в любой момент могут заявить в полицию, и меня арестуют и поместят в тюрьму за то, что мои взгляды на жизнь кого-то не устраивают. Я больше не могу так жить, Дэниел. Я был рад отсрочить момент общением с тобой, но больше ждать нет смысла, раз ты больше не хочешь видеть меня._  
_– Не надо, прошу тебя! – взмолился Дэниел, упав на колени рядом с ним, – Не делай этого! Пожалуйста!.. Я приду завтра, – пообещал он, – и мы станем говорить, о чем пожелаешь, я почитаю тебе — только не делай этого!_  
_Бернард вытер слезы с его щек и покачал головой:_  
_– Ты не хочешь этого, а я не хочу мучить тебя — это самое последнее, чего бы мне хотелось. Даже узнав правду, ты не отвернулся от меня — я не могу просить о большем и невероятно благодарен тебе за эти месяцы._  
_– Я хочу, – со слезами на глазах возразил Дэниел. – Я очень хочу, и ты знаешь, что я хочу этого. Ты не можешь не знать. Каждый вечер я не хочу уходить, не хочу возвращаться в приют, а хочу остаться с тобой — я просто... Мне так страшно, – чуть слышно закончил он и разрыдался, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Бернарда._  
_Бернард обнял его и принялся размеренно гладить по голове._  
_– Мне тоже, мой дорогой. Мне тоже._  
_Бернард не стал настаивать на продолжении разговора после того, как рыдания Дэниела стихли, и предложил отдохнуть, чтобы поговорить на следующее утро, и в ту ночь Дэниел впервые остался у него и впервые спал на такой мягкой перине под таким теплым одеялом._  
_Он не решался выбраться из постели утром, вспомнив прошлый вечер и собственное признание — он не знал, как посмотрит Бернарду в глаза, не знал, что скажет, но одна только мысль, что Бернард сделал то, о чем намекал в своей речи — и Дэниел едва не выскочил обнаженным из спальни, лишь бы убедиться, что он еще жив. Бернард, вопреки страхам Дэниела, ожидал его в столовой с поданным на двоих завтраком и даже чуть улыбнулся, увидев его в проходе._  
_– Доброе утро._  
_– Доброе утро, – тихо поздоровался Дэниел и сел за стол._  
_Бернард отложил газету и вздохнул, посмотрев перед собой._  
_– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я шантажировал тебя вчера. Я в самом деле все давно решил..._  
_– Не заводи этот разговор снова, – нахмурился Дэниел. – Никогда больше. Я не оставлю тебя. Я не понимал, почему хотел перестать приходить к тебе — теперь знаю, и уже нет смысла пытаться сбежать куда-то. Я не говорю, что проблемы больше нет, или что больше не чувствую стыда и мук совести от одних только мыслей, но... – он поджал губы и пожал плечами: – бежать поздно._  
_– Мне жаль, что я сделал это с тобой._  
_– Ты ничего не делал, – возразил Дэниел. – Не твои разговоры так повлияли на меня. Это случилось, едва я увидел тебя в церкви — я просто не понимал этого. Теперь я это вижу._  
_– Ты огорчен своим открытием, – с сожалением произнес Бернард._  
_– Не знаю, что с ним делать, – вздохнул Дэниел._  
_– Мне очень жаль, – тихо повторил Бернард, и Дэниел посмотрел в его глаза._  
_– Тебе стоит сожалеть не об этом, а о том, что ты всерьез помышлял убить себя. Что бы ни было за чертой и как бы худо ни было до этого рубежа — мы не должны туда торопиться. И уж тем более не должны самостоятельно отправлять себя туда. Неважно, будут ли нас судить и по какому принципу, существуют ли Ад и Рай, есть ли хоть одно правдивое слово в Писании — мы не имеем никаких прав отбирать у себя жизнь. Ты принадлежишь не только себе в этом мире. Здесь, на земле, есть люди, которые зависят от тебя, и ты не имеешь права отворачиваться от них, бросать их. Ты не имеешь права оставлять меня, – Дэниел закончил свою тираду напряженным голосом, и Бернард чуть улыбнулся, склонив голову набок._  
_– Я знал, что не ошибся в тебе..._

– Знаешь, на самом деле, я всегда был топом, – чуть улыбнулся Дэниел от нахлынувшей волны ностальгии.  
– Вот как? – удивился Мэттью. – Ты мне не говорил.  
– К слову не приходилось, – пожал плечами Дэниел.  
– Всегда думал, что все было наоборот, учитывая то, что ты взял его фамилию, плюс та ночь...  
– Что бы я ни делал той ночью, ты бы не позволил мне быть топом, – прервал его Дэниел. – Это ведь большая привилегия — трахнуть Мэттью Беллами. У твоего беглеца она имеется? – в шутку спросил он, но ошеломленно охнул и рассмеялся, заметив выражение лица Мэттью. – Все настолько плохо?  
– С Виктором мы часто менялись ролями, – меланхолично пожал плечами Мэттью, будто обсуждаемая тема его никоим образом не беспокоила.  
– Что делает твоего беглеца еще исключительней — он стоит наравне с трехсотлетним бессмертным. Единственным, кому ты позволял себя трахать после бывшего. Господи Иисусе, да твой беглец — легенда! – с новой силой рассмеялся Дэниел. – Я жажду знакомства с ним. Восьмое чудо света, Мессия...  
– Прекрати, – закатил глаза Мэттью, и Дэниел перестал издеваться, но никак не мог успокоить смех.  
– Нет, честно, я хочу познакомиться с ним, – выдохшись, повторил Дэниел.  
– Обязательно, как только он перестанет сбегать на следующее же утро, после того, как я его нахожу, – вздохнул Мэттью.  
– Если бы он только знал, как должен быть польщен таким вниманием...  
– Не перестанешь издеваться — натравлю на тебя службу опеки. Сомневаюсь, что они оценят твою заботу о ребенке.  
– Просто невероятно, – покачал головой Дэниел, улыбнувшись. – Он размягчил тебя — кто бы мог подумать, что кому-то это удастся, да еще и в такой короткий срок.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – нахмурился Мэттью.  
– В прошлом после таких моих слов ты бы уже сверлил бы меня ледяным взглядом, а я чувствовал бы, как ты мысленно разрываешь меня на куски, а теперь — только отшучиваешься, – пояснил Дэниел, и взгляд Мэттью изменился, а на лице проявилась непроницаемая маска.  
– Ну, прости за это, – холодно бросил он и без дальнейших разговоров покинул кабинет, на что Дэниел только улыбнулся — это было скорее проявлением упрямства или отголоском прошлого, но точно не возвращением мрачного, непредсказуемого Мэттью Беллами, и Дэниел был рад этому.  
Беглец, должно быть, просто невероятен...


	9. Lili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще один нежно любимый мной кусочек и нежно любимый мной герой. Очень эмоциональный для меня отрывок, буквально хотелось обнять ГГ этой части и приласкать - пожалуй, еще с тех пор, как он вообще появился в повествовании в основном тексте.

Лиам брел по пустынной улице, слыша привычные уже тихие шаги позади себя, стараясь игнорировать их — в очередной раз, и в очередной раз не добиваясь желаемого. Наверное, еще год назад подобное внимание ему бы польстило — нет, он был бы даже безумно счастлив, но теперь, после произошедшего в Сити, он перестал мечтать, фантазировать — исчезло вообще все, что было светлого, но любовь почему-то осталась — искалеченная и совершенно нездоровая. Хотя, он уже не был уверен, что это была именно она. Как можно любить того, кто надругался над тобой — пусть и в виртуальной реальности?  
Он снова почувствовал отвращение к самому себе от одного только воспоминания — и только из-за этого хотелось развернуться и поколотить виновника своего состояния до полусмерти. Но он никогда не сделает ничего подобного. Возможно, он все же жертва по жизни — возможно, это его судьба: безответная любовь с юности, постоянные унижения от объекта любви, а теперь еще и это... Иногда Лиам пытался представить, что может быть хуже. Возможно, Майк трахнет его в реальности и вновь назовет шлюхой. Теперь Лиам такому бы не удивился.  
Он вошел в многоквартирный дом, но не услышал привычного щелчка замка — вместо этого вновь раздались шаги, и Лиам обернулся на лестнице.  
– Ты ведь разрешил переночевать у тебя? – неуверенно спросил Майк, и Лиам фыркнул.  
Словно побитый щенок. Его попытки загладить вину не впечатляли Лиама — он не был уверен, что вообще способен простить его, хотя, конечно же, его больная любовь требовала этого, но теперь Лиам все чаще заставлял себя игнорировать ее. Выходило плохо.  
– Плевать, – пожал плечами Лиам и продолжил подниматься на свой этаж, пытаясь вспомнить, когда это он разрешал Майку остаться у себя — после того идиотского вопроса перед выходом на сцену они не поднимали эту тему, Лиам был в этом уверен. Они выпили — но не так много, чтобы его память отказывала ему. – Я в душ, – бросил он, едва они вошли в квартиру, и прямиком направился в ванную. Он все еще чувствовал себя грязным после выступления — хотя, с некоторых пор он вообще не мог избавиться от этого ощущения.  
– Лили?..  
Лиам вздрогнул и даже остановился, а сердце больно кольнуло, и он тут же отругал себя за такую реакцию, но было уже поздно — Майк подошел к нему сзади и осторожно коснулся его плеча и талии.  
– Лили, что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня? – тихо спросил Майк, и Лиам все же встретил его взгляд, отчасти не веря, что услышал подобный вопрос, отчасти желая удостовериться, не перенесло ли их в прошлое, когда они были подростками и когда Майк дал ему это ласковое прозвище. Когда он еще не был ублюдком, издевающимся над чувствами Лиама.  
– Я не уверен, что кто-то в состоянии в самом деле простить своего насильника, – Лиам повел плечами, высвобождаясь, и продолжил путь в ванную, закрывшись внутри до того, как Майк успел ответить.  
Кто он, как не ублюдок, после этого? Лиам ведь почти научился отказывать себе в желании вспоминать, каким Майк был прежде, за что он его полюбил...  
В этом был весь Майк — он знал, куда давить, и неустанно пользовался этим, особенно с Лиамом. Они никогда не обсуждали чувства Лиама, эта тема вообще всегда игнорировалась, и поначалу Лиам даже думал, что Майк ничего не знал, но, учитывая едкие замечания, подшучивания, недвусмысленные фразы еще в старшей школе, озарение у Майка случилось очень давно, просто он не хотел говорить об этом и предпочитал делать вид, что ничего не знал.  
Майк дожидался его в спальне, на краю кровати, но Лиам старательно делал вид, что не замечал его и его взгляд.  
– Я ненавижу себя, – убитым голосом произнес Майк, и Лиам фыркнул в ответ на это.  
– Я твоим психологом работать не стану. Хочешь поныть — найди себе девчонку — в реале или в Сити — и хоть всю ночь плачься ей.  
– Лили...  
– Хватит так называть меня! – не сдержался Лиам, посмотрев в его глаза. – Я не прощу тебя, просто потому что ты таскаешься за мной, точно собачонка, и вспомнил, как когда-то называл меня! Я стараюсь делать вид, что мне плевать, что меня совершенно не волнует тот факт, что ты изнасиловал меня, что ты столько лет унижал меня и издевался над моей любовью — я стараюсь! Ты себя ненавидишь? Ты не представляешь, как я ненавижу себя за то, что позволил всему этому случиться, что столько лет позволял тебе смешивать себя с грязью, что после всего — всех мерзостей, что ты мне сделал — я все еще что-то чувствую к тебе!  
– Дай мне шанс, Лили, прошу, дай мне шанс! – подскочив к нему и обняв его за плечи, взмолился Майк, и Лиам не стал пытаться вырваться — не из-за нахлынувших чувств, да их почти и не было — на него накатила волна усталости от собственной тирады и роя последовавших за ней мыслей в голове, которые и без этого не оставляли его. И выпитый алкоголь совсем не помогал сопротивляться.  
– И что тогда? – безэмоционально поинтересовался он. – Ты изменишься? Перестанешь быть ублюдком? Я забуду о случившемся? Что будет, если я дам тебе шанс?  
– Я все исправлю. Я клянусь, я все исправлю, – заглянув в его глаза, горячо пообещал Майк.  
– И я должен поверить тебе? – устало хмыкнул Лиам. – После всего?..  
– Нет, – прервал его Майк. – Ты ничего мне не должен — это я должен тебе, и потому я умоляю дать мне шанс, чтобы я мог хоть что-то сделать для тебя. В любой момент ты можешь отказаться: скажешь уйти — и я уйду. Позовешь обратно — и я вернусь. Я буду беспрекословно повиноваться любому твоему желанию, только дай мне возможность показать, насколько я хочу этого и насколько сожалею о случившемся. Я постоянно думаю о том, что натворил, и мне страшно от одной только мысли, что ты никогда меня не простишь.  
– Любое? – изогнул бровь Лиам, и Майк с готовностью кивнул:  
– Что пожелаешь, только прошу, не прогоняй сразу — дай мне возможность...  
– Отсоси мне, – прервал его Лиам, и Майк, секунду выглядя растерянным, сглотнул и оглянулся на постель:  
– Хочешь лечь или?..  
Лиам рассмеялся и оттолкнул его:  
– Какой же ты кретин, Микки. – Он не сразу заметил, что с губ сорвалось ласковое прозвище, которым он звал Майка в тот же период, что и Майк дал прозвище ему самому — только после слабой улыбки Майка Лиам опомнился и чуть нахмурился. – Я хочу спать. Ты знаешь, где и что лежит — ни в чем себе не отказывай, – прохладно бросил он и поплелся к кровати, намереваясь как можно скорей уснуть, чтобы Майк лег тоже, протрезвел во время сна и вспомнил, что на самом деле он ублюдок, которому нет дела до чьих-то чувств. Который все время их дружбы убеждал Лиама, что он не гей и даже не би.  
Майк, ни слова больше не сказав, вышел из спальни, и Лиам лег в постель, выключая свет и отворачиваясь от двери.  
Предложение было очень заманчивым — Лиам мог бы отомстить за все, что испытал за время собственных мучений, но ему совсем не хотелось опускаться до уровня Майка. С другой стороны, возможно, именно это он и сделает, если не даст Майку шанс и продолжит игнорировать его. Искалеченная любовь дала о себе знать надсадной болью, голосом Майка умоляя согласиться, позволить попытаться — и если не выйдет...  
Лиам усмехнулся в темноте. Если не выйдет — он снова простит Майка. Он, кажется, всегда будет прощать его, даже если тот станет ежедневно избивать его и унижать...  
Майк вернулся в спальню и забрался под одеяло, и Лиам тут же почувствовал напряжение, заполнившее пространство комнаты.  
– Лили? – чуть слышно позвал Майк. – Ты спишь?  
– Нет, – вздохнул Лиам.  
– Что ты решил? – спросил Майк, осторожно пододвинувшись ближе и коснувшись обнаженного плеча Лиама.  
– Что решу утром. Убери руку.  
Майк тут же повиновался, а Лиам вновь тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая веки и слушая, как Майк устраивается для сна за его спиной.  
Можно было и сразу сказать о своем решении, но Лиам не желал соглашаться на эмоциях, все хорошо не обдумав, пусть — он был уверен в этом — его решение за это время совсем не изменится.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, чего я буду ждать в ответ? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Лиам.  
– Да, и я жажду дать это — только позволь.  
– Почему сейчас? – после короткой паузы, добавил Лиам. – Почему ты решил ответить на мои чувства именно сейчас, после всего, что натворил?  
– ...Не знаю, – с заминкой ответил Майк. – Я не знал, что чувствую к тебе. Странно звучит, но это правда — я никогда всерьез не думал, что чувствую к тебе что-то. Что ты привлекаешь меня...  
– И чтобы убедиться, ты решил изнасиловать меня в Сити? – потребовал объяснений Лиам, все же развернувшись и посмотрев на Майка в темноте.  
– Я... я так разозлился, – чуть слышно начал Майк. – Когда увидел тебя в этом наряде — я просто взбесился и... Мне так жаль, Лили. Ты не представляешь, как сильно я сожалею — я каждый день думаю об этом, и меня рвет на части, я сам себе отвратителен...  
– Тебе и должно быть плохо, – процедил Лиам и услышал, как Майк завозился в постели. – Тебя совершенно не касается, как я распоряжаюсь собой в Сити — это только мое дело, у тебя права нет!..  
– Я знаю, знаю, я все это знаю, – зашептал Майк, приблизившись, – я просто... Ты такой красивый, Лили, такой замечательный, талантливый и умный — ты не должен продавать себя, как... – он запнулся и продолжил, – не важно, в реальности или в Сити — ты не должен, ты ведь совсем не такой. И меня разозлило, что ты так к себе относишься, что ты совершенно себя не ценишь, и я просто обезумел. И я не могу избавиться от мысли, что это я виновен в таком твоем отношении к себе, и потому готов делать, что угодно, чтобы исправить это. Бегать за тобой, как собачонка, умолять, исполнять любое желание — что угодно, Лили... Только дай мне возможность, – Майк положил ладонь на щеку Лиама, но он отстранил ее от себя.  
– Успокоить свою совесть?  
– Помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше, – поправил его Майк. – Сделать для тебя все, что в моих силах — за все предыдущие годы твоих мучений. Не представляю, через что ты прошел...  
– И лучше бы, чтобы оно того стоило, – плоским голосом озвучил свое решение Лиам и вздохнул, намереваясь вновь лечь, но Майк взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал его в губы невинным, ни на что не намекающим поцелуем — первым, за всю их чертову жизнь.  
– Обещаю, Лили. Обещаю, что сделаю все, чтобы так и было...

...Утро встретило его ароматом кофе и корицы, и едва он открыл глаза — он увидел Майка с подносом в руках с завтраком для них и миниатюрным букетом полевых цветов в такой же маленькой вазе посреди подноса. Лиам и не знал, что Майк, захотев, мог вполне сойти за романтика — он никогда не растрачивался на хоть какие-нибудь знаки внимания для своих подруг.  
Майк, будто заметив его замешательство, чуть улыбнулся и, поставив поднос на кровать рядом с Лиамом, аккуратно коснулся его пальцев своими, будто опасался, что Лиам передумал и прогонит его, если Майк возьмет его руку в свою. Видеть его такого, неуверенного и осторожного, было приятно, и пусть это было немного низко, Лиам все же позволил себе насладиться моментом, считая, что у него были на это все права.  
Майк, не получив отказ на свое действие, скользнул пальцами выше и переплел их с пальцами Лиама, встретив его взгляд, и нервно облизнул губы.  
– Я люблю тебя, Лили.  
Лиам вздохнул и опустил взгляд на поднос.  
– Теперь я пью кофе с сахаром, – произнес он, заметив отсутствие сахарницы. – Чтобы хоть как-то подсластить свою жизнь, – невесело усмехнулся он и посмотрел в глаза Майка — он, не продемонстрировав ни одним мускулом лица, оскорбило его игнорирование признания или нет, кивнул и поднялся с кровати, отпуская руку Лиама, и вышел из спальни. Лиам смотрел ему в спину, пока он не исчез из вида, и вновь опустил взгляд на букет, уставившись на мелкие цветы всевозможных расцветок и форм.  
Услышать признание Майка оказалось больно — Лиам все еще ожидал насмешек и издевательств и думал, что это одна из них. Что сейчас Майк вернется и рассмеется ему в лицо.  
– Ты не поверил мне? – спросил Майк, едва появившись в дверях спальни, и Лиам пожал плечами в ответ, на что Майк кивнул и вновь сел рядом, поставив сахарницу на поднос. – Есть что-нибудь, что ты бы хотел, чтобы я сделал для тебя? Что-то, чего ты долго желал — я сделаю, что угодно. Я хочу сделать что-нибудь для тебя, но не знаю что. Не знаю, как тебя хоть немного порадовать.  
Лиам невесело усмехнулся и встретил его взгляд.  
– Именно этого я и хотел, пожалуй, почти все то время, что знаю тебя. Чтобы ты любил меня.  
– Я люблю, – повторил Майк, коснувшись его бедра поверх одеяла, и Лиам кивнул, пододвигая ближе к себе чашку с кофе. – Никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, – нахмурился Майк, и Лиам хмыкнул.  
– Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
– Я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание, – внезапно произнес Майк, и Лиам удивленно посмотрел на него. – Я все думал, как нам начать — попытаться, – тут же исправился он, – и, быть может, стоит начать со свиданий? Как и все, как и другие пары?  
– Пары, – эхом повторил Лиам, фыркнув. Он ничего не мог поделать со своим скептицизмом, но покачал головой и вновь пожал плечами. – Ладно, хорошо. Пусть будет свидание.  
Майк впервые за все утро просветлел и улыбнулся — и Лиам вдруг вспомнил, что самое первое заметил в нем. Его теплую, лучистую улыбку. Она отогревала в любую погоду — Лиам никогда не мог сопротивляться ей, и даже сейчас, после всей их истории, он почувствовал, что губы без его желания растягиваются в несмелой ответной улыбке.  
Ему было так страшно, что Майк снова унизит, что он окончательно растопчет его, но он никогда не мог сопротивляться ему, как и его улыбке, и все та же искалеченная, нездоровая любовь к нему заставляла Лиама думать, что в этот раз все будет иначе. С Майком он не учился на ошибках — к худу или к добру.  
– Спасибо, Лили, – Майк взял его за руку и поцеловал, поднеся ее к лицу. – Я больше никогда не сделаю тебе больно, обещаю.  
Сердце защемило от его слов, но Лиам сдержался и не стал пытаться вырваться из захвата, ведь не так давно он жаждал таких признаний и прикосновений. И раз уж он снова позволил себе ошибиться и дать Майку то, что он хотел, ему стоило начинать привыкать к подобным проявлениям чувств, чем бы они в итоге ни обернулись.  
– У меня есть одно условие, – начал Лиам, как только Майк отпустил его руку и принялся разливать сливки по двум чашкам.  
– Конечно, что угодно, – тут же согласился Майк.  
– Ты больше никогда не станешь мне ничего обещать. От того, что ты что-то обещаешь — я быстрее в это не поверю, я и не хочу верить. Не хочу чего-то ждать от тебя, чтобы потом ты...  
– Я этого не сделаю, – прервал его Майк, и Лиам выразительно посмотрел в его глаза. – Прости, – чуть улыбнулся он. – Просто мне так хочется, чтобы ты доверился мне, чтобы позволил любить себя и сделать тебя счастливым...  
– Тогда тебе придется научиться обходиться без обещаний.  
– Хорошо, я постараюсь, – кивнул Майк и легко рассмеялся. – Прости. Само вырвалось. Но ведь такие обещания не должны считаться — я не мог ответить иначе. Нельзя просто взять и перестать что-то делать, когда столько времени только об этом и думал, и мысленно уже столько всего тебе наобещал, что все озвученные обещания — капля в море. Я просто не могу иначе, – развел руками Майк, и Лиам усмехнулся, разглядывая его. Еще одна черта Майка, которая всегда ему нравилась — он мог прикидываться глупым, лишь бы рассмешить человека рядом. Ему было плевать, как он выглядел в этот момент, что говорил, он просто пытался добиться смеха, и это всегда срабатывало.  
– Ты иногда таким глупым бываешь, Микки.  
– Но ты улыбаешься, – заметил Майк. – Я скучал по твоей улыбке. Она у тебя восхитительная.  
Лиам смущенно опустил взгляд и вдруг осознал, что впервые за долгое время услышал комплимент от Майка, который ждал каждый вечер, когда они встречались — хоть какое-то замечание о своем внешнем виде, которое сказало бы, что Лиам ему небезразличен.  
– Лили? – чуть слышно позвал Майк, и Лиам посмотрел в его глаза. – Я хочу поцеловать тебя.  
Лиам закусил губу, сдерживая довольную улыбку — он и вспомнить не мог, когда Майк был таким внимательным и предупредительным, и это, наравне с его желанием, пробудило в Лиаме что-то, о чем он давно позабыл:  
– Придется тебе ждать завершения первого свидания, и если я останусь доволен — я подумаю, стоит ли одарить тебя своим поцелуем...


End file.
